Como si me amaras
by Piwy
Summary: A veces hay amores que se pueden enredar, dañar, lastimar o marchitar. Pero a veces hay amores que, a pesar de todo lo malo, no se pueden quebrar. La historia de Tomoyo y Eriol presentados en 'Parece que le gustas'.
1. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

**Como si me amaras**

**Capítulo 1**

_6 de la mañana, día lunes._

Cualquiera que conociera a Tomoyo Daidouji diría que ella era una chica agradable, tierna y extremadamente perspicaz. Con un talento especial para el canto y el diseño de vestuario, la heredera de los Juguetes Daidouji era una joven amigable y humilde, pese a su fortuna familiar. Todos en Tomoeda sabían que esa pequeña dama sería algún día una exitosa mujer en el futuro, sea en lo que sea que ella decida hacer.

Por lo que la imagen de la amatista con su cabello desordenado, maquillaje corrido y ropa en tiras no era algo con lo que a ella se le fuera a asociar. Y sin olvidar que estaba estrenando ese look por las calles de Tomoeda un lunes a las 6 de la mañana.

No, para nada.

Tomoyo supuso que, con la mejor de las suertes, si alguien la llegaba a ver en ese estado pensaría que fue asaltada o algo así. Pero ella sabía mucho mejor. Y esta "caminata de la vergüenza" se lo tenía bien merecido. De todas las mayores estupideces que pudo haber hecho en su vida, de todos los más grandes errores que pudo haber cometido, el que había realizado anoche se llevaba el mayor premio de todos.

¿Por qué demonios le quedaba aún tanto para llegar a la casa de Sakura? La chica sentía que había caminado horas, aunque su racionalidad le decía que probablemente habían pasado sólo unos 20 minutos. Debió haber pedido un taxi, esos conductores de seguro habían visto a chicas en estados mil veces más penosos que el de ella en esos instantes. Y ya se sentía suficientemente adolorida como para agregar a la lista dolor de pies.

Cuando llegó al parque del Rey Pingüino, Tomoyo sintió las fuerzas de nuevo. Sabía que ahora sólo estaba a unas cuadras de su destino. Iba casi a doblar en la calle principal del parque cuando sintió que alguien venía por ese camino. Con una velocidad que ni ella misma sabía que poseía, se tiró entre los arbustos y dejó de respirar. En un comienzo se había dicho que no le importaba que alguien la viera en ese estado, pero en ese momento supo que, en realidad, sí le importaba. Le importaba muchísimo. ¿No había pasado ya por suficientes vergüenzas ese día?

Sólo cuando Tomoyo sintió que volvía a estar sola se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Había pasado un chico trotando. ¿Quién demonios trotaba a esas horas un lunes? Aunque el estar en forma era cada vez más popular entre los chicos de su edad. Es más, mejor se apuraba. En poco tiempo las calles estarían llenas de personas a las que quería evitar.

Cuando por fin la amatista vio la casa de Sakura, casi corre. Quería salir desesperadamente de las calles y, más que todo, quería ver a su amiga. Necesitaba estar con alguien que la quisiera incondicionalmente en esos momentos. Y aunque su mamá tenía el primer puesto en esa categoría, existían cosas que ninguna madre debía saber de sus hijas.

Como, por ejemplo, lo que hizo anoche.

Con cuidado, Tomoyo abrió el portón haciendo el menor ruido posible. No estaba segura de si el papá de Sakura estaba en casa o, incluso, Touya, por lo que debía ser precavida. Y como no tenía su celular a mano para avisarle a su amiga que le abriera la puerta, pues la amatista no tenía más opción que entrar a esa casa sin invitación.

Ese plan no tenía ninguna señal de que saliera bien. Pero a Tomoyo no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Rezando por que la llave de repuesto siguiera en el macetero que ella recordaba, la chica buscó entre las flores del jardín el pote correcto. Y, para su infinito agradecimiento, la llave se encontraba ahí. Después de todo, no todo podía salir tan mal ese día, ¿No?

Con cuidado, Tomoyo abrió y cerró la puerta principal. Se sacó sus zapatos (Aunque los dejó escondidos) y se adentró a la casa. La amatista sentía que en cualquier instante el señor Kinomoto se levantaría y cocinaría el desayuno, por lo que debía apurarse en llegar a la pieza de Sakura. Necesitaba moverse rápido.

El reloj de la pared indicaba las 6:20 de la mañana. En un poco más de dos horas Tomoyo tenía que entrar a clases. Gracias a todos los ángeles que se le ocurrió echar en su bolso su uniforme. Porque definitivamente ella no iba a presentarse a su casa en las condiciones que estaba. De ningún modo.

Evitando hacer cualquier ruido innecesario, la amatista subió las escaleras. Casi sin respirar se movió por el pasillo, y con aún más delicadeza giró la manilla de la puerta de la pieza de Sakura. Para cuando entró y cerró con extremo cuidado esa bendita puerta, sólo entonces Tomoyo volvió a respirar con normalidad. Ya había logrado lo más difícil de su misión.

Sakura dormía tranquilamente en su cama, aunque Tomoyo pudo notar que de alguna forma la esmeralda sabía que había alguien más ahí con ella. Su respiración cambió un poco y se movió ligeramente. Pero para la amatista eso no era ningún problema. Todo bien, mientras no fuera a gritar y, de pasada, despertara a toda la cuadra.

Tomoyo dejó su bolso a un lado y se acercó a su amiga. Tenía que despertarla con precaución, de otro modo le iría a dar el susto de su vida.

\- Saku… Sakura – Susurró la chica.

La amatista la movió un poco, sentándose en la cama.

\- Sakura… Despierta – Volvió a decir Tomoyo, sólo que ahora un poco más fuerte.

La respiración de Sakura se hizo más fuerte y en su rostro se pudo ver su lucha para volver a sus sueños.

\- Sakura, vamos – Insistió la amatista.

Finalmente, los ojos de la esmeralda comenzaron a moverse. De a poco sus párpados se abrieron y, con ello, su mirada comenzó a enfocarse. Cuando se centraron en Tomoyo, la amatista le sonrió.

\- ¿Ah? – Exclamó Sakura inhalando hondamente - ¿Tomoyo?

\- Tan sólo no grites, no vengo a matarte – Le pidió la chica.

Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos y se estiró en su cama. Después, de a poco comenzó a parpadear y frunció un poco el ceño al percatarse que apenas estaba aclarando afuera.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó la chica con voz ronca.

\- Las 6:30 – Contestó Tomoyo viendo el reloj de alarma.

\- Entonces aún me queda media hora más de sueño – Dijo Sakura, para darse vuelta y acurrucarse en sus mantas.

\- ¡Sakura, es en serio! ¡Despierta! – Exclamó la amatista con energía ahora, tirando de las sábanas.

Tras ese grito, Sakura finalmente despertó. Con resignación, se dio la vuelta y se acomodó mejor entre sus almohadas. Y, por tanto, pudo ver mejor a su amiga en su desastroso estado.

\- Parece que la pasaron bien en la fiesta, ¿Eh? – Se burló la esmeralda.

Tomoyo iba a replicarle con algún comentario mordaz pero, de repente, todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Y por primera vez desde que se había despertado ese día sintió toda su angustia salir. Recién ahora podía bajar la guardia y ser vulnerable. Las lágrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos.

\- Oh, Dios Santo, ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Sakura con preocupación al ver la expresión de su amiga.

Como respuesta, Tomoyo se lanzó a sus brazos y dejó las lágrimas y el desazón caer.

* * *

_5 de la mañana de ese mismo día lunes._

Había demasiado ruido. Alguien había dejado la música encendida y no había tenido piedad por todos los que estaban dormidos sufriendo resaca. Tomoyo sentía que su cabeza se iba a partir en mil pedazos, además de tener muchísimas ganas de vomitar todo lo que había ingerido horas atrás. Lo que, en realidad, no parecía ser mala idea.

Casi como si fuera una tortura, la chica abrió los ojos en busca de reconocimiento alguno. ¿Dónde estaba? Hasta donde ella recordaba, todo su curso había ido a la casa de Nagata a celebrar el triunfo de Shaoran Li en la maratón de ese día. Por fin, aleluya sea el Señor, después de tantos años Li ganaba durante la semana del deporte de Tomoeda.

Sin embargo, para broma de todos, Shaoran tuvo que viajar a Hong Kong horas después de su victoria, por lo que la fiesta prescindió de su invitado de honor. Por supuesto, personas normales habrían post puesto la celebración para otra ocasión pero, oh no, ellos no. Se haría una fiesta ese día sí o sí. Así que aquí estaba Tomoyo, en una cama desconocida sintiéndose de lo peor. No iba a beber más tequila en su vida, ¡Lo juraba!

De a poco, la chica comenzó a moverse. No sabía qué hora era, pero ese día tenía clases. Quizás, si no era muy tarde, alcanzaba a ir a su casa a arreglarse. Pero también lo podía hacer ahí. Casi todos habían traído consigo precavidamente su uniforme. Aunque ella no sabía cómo demonios tantas personas irían a compartir los dos únicos baños de la casa. Y Tomoyo quería, no, necesitaba ducharse. Mejor se iba a su casa.

Se estiró un poco y trató de aclarar su mente. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa cama siquiera? Sabía que había alguien más con ella, de seguro Naoko, por lo que estiró su brazo y la buscó. Ciertamente ella igual querría arreglarse en su casa.

Cuando su mano por fin encontró algo, frunció el ceño. No podía ver mucho en la oscuridad y su cerebro no estaba en su mejor capacidad. ¿Era esa una espalda? ¿Sin ropa? ¿Por qué Naoko se iría a sacar su ropa? Y sólo en ese instante Tomoyo se percató de un detalle muy curioso. Levantó las mantas y se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco llevaba ropa, a excepción de sus medias rotas. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y el dolor se acentuó más. ¿Qué había pasado anoche?

Y, con infinito horror, al darse vuelta no fue el cabello castaño de Naoko lo que Tomoyo vio. Ni siquiera era una mujer lo que estaba a su lado. Y al estirarse un poco más, su mundo entero se paralizó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, para después comenzar a hiperventilar.

Eriol jodido Hiragizawa.

Oh, Santo cielo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Cuando pasó la parálisis, Tomoyo casi saltó de la cama. Con desesperación buscó su ropa pues sin ella se sentía demasiado expuesta, incluso para pensar. Su ropa interior estaba en un lado, su vestido en otro. Sin molestarse por el ruido, se movió alrededor de la pieza hasta que, cuando por fin su vestido la cubrió, se sentó en el suelo y tapó su boca para reprimir un grito.

Dios, ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? De todas las personas, ¿Por qué debía ser él?

Estaba tan choqueada que ni siquiera podía pensar bien. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no sólo le dolía su cabeza, sino que le dolía su espalda, sus brazos, sus muslos… Y un poco más allá también. Tomoyo se registró bajo el vestido y vio lo que temía.

Sangre.

Ah, mierda, ¿Cómo siquiera iría a solucionar esto?

La chica miró a su alrededor y vio la puerta del baño semi abierta. Estaban en la habitación principal. Se sentía sumamente avergonzada por, primero, haberse acostado en la cama de los papás de Nagata y, segundo, por todo ese desastre. ¿Y si había manchado las sábanas? Con rapidez, Tomoyo se levantó de donde estaba y fue a inspeccionar. Maldita sea, sí había sangre ahí. Debía cambiarlas.

Aunque, primero, quería limpiarse a sí misma. O al menos sacar la sangre de sus muslos. Por lo que se dirigió al baño y se limpió. Menos mal que había un baño ahí y no debía cruzarse con alguno de sus compañeros para ir a otro. Eso hubiera sido horrible.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, el grandísimo idiota se estaba moviendo en la cama. El único consuelo para Tomoyo era que no parecía estar en mejor estado que ella. Había algo de justicia en eso.

La chica se dirigió hacia una cómoda y buscó sábanas limpias. Sólo esperaba que la mamá de Nagata las deje por ahí y no en otra pieza. Porque eso significaría un muy grave problema.

\- ¿Tomoyo? – Se escuchó de repente - Oh, tequila. Odio el tequila.

La amatista ni siquiera se molestó en darse vuelta. Honestamente, más le preocupaba encontrar sábanas. Y, cuando por fin las encontró, sólo en ese instante le prestó atención a la cama. Y al ser que estaba en ella.

Eriol estaba sentado en el lecho, mientras cubría con ambas manos su rostro. Parecía estar adolorido, como si estuviera sufriendo la peor de las jaquecas. Si estas fueran otras circunstancias, Tomoyo incluso sonreiría. Pero, la verdad, ahora sentía que no iría a sonreír en ningún futuro cercano.

\- Vamos, levántate – Demandó la amatista – Debes salir de la cama.

Eriol se quejó en voz alta, más por el ruido que por la orden. Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos y los fijó en Tomoyo, frunció el ceño. Parecía que él estaba igual de confundido a como cuando la chica despertó. Además de que no podía estar viendo muy bien, pues no llevaba sus lentes.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el chico extrañado.

\- Eso es algo que también me encantaría saber - Replicó la amatista, para después acercarse a la cama y levantar las mantas.

Con una nueva queja, Eriol levantó los brazos y los llevó a su cabeza. Sin embargo, su mirada se quedó más en su ahora cuerpo descubierto, el que estaba desnudo. Cada vez más extrañado, se miró a sí mismo, para después observar su alrededor. Y, curiosamente, nada le llamó más su atención que la mancha de sangre que se encontraba en las sábanas.

Quizás, si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico, Tomoyo se hubiera sentido abochornada. Pero como era Eriol del que estábamos hablando, no le podía importar menos. Es más, mucho mejor si Eriol podía usar su cerebro y sacar sus propias conclusiones. Así ella se ahorraba de explicar lo que no podía.

El ceño de Eriol se profundizó más y más. De seguro su cabeza estaba atando todos los cabos sueltos. Y, para cuando por fin logró concluir que había y estaba pasando, sus ojos se abrieron dejando de lado toda confusión. Su mirada se quedó fija en Tomoyo, e incluso palideció.

\- ¿Tuvimos sexo? ¿Nos acostamos? – Exclamó Eriol con espanto.

En serio, si no estuviera tan adolorida físicamente, ni tan preocupada, Tomoyo incluso reiría. Eriol parecía estar más choqueado de lo que ella estaba. Interesante.

\- Sal de la cama ahora, no lo volveré a repetir – Dijo la amatista de nuevo, aunque algo más tranquila.

Definitivamente más por el estado de shock que por buena voluntad, Eriol finalmente le hizo caso a la chica. Ni siquiera se molestó por su desnudes. Aunque, si Tomoyo debía ser honesta, ese chico no necesitaba cubrirse nada. Su cuerpo estaba en muy buena forma, y el desgraciado ni siquiera era deportista.

Tomoyo quitó todas las mantas de la cama y los cojines para poder sacar las sábanas sin esperar ayuda alguna. Sólo en ese instante Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Vas a cambiar las sábanas? – Preguntó Eriol. Tomoyo lo miró desafiándolo a detenerla - Ah, mierda, eres adorable.

\- Tan sólo cállate y ayúdame.

Eriol lo dudó por un instante, pero después prefirió seguir las órdenes de la amatista. No estaba en posición de alegar por nada, la verdad.

\- Esto no debió haber sucedido en la cama de los padres de Nagata – Murmuró el chico con fastidio mientras estiraban las mantas de nuevo.

\- Esto nunca debió haber sucedido – Replicó la amatista mientras ordenaba los cojines.

Cuando terminaron, Tomoyo se sentó en la cama, volviendo a entrar en estado de angustia, mientras que Eriol se puso sus pantalones y sus lentes. Sólo hubo silencio.

\- No puedo creer que me haya acostado contigo y que no lo recuerde – Dijo finalmente Eriol apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.

Tomoyo sólo se mordió la lengua para no gritarle y explotar en su presencia.

\- Dime que usamos condón, al menos dame esa paz mental –Pidió la amatista en cambio.

\- ¿No tomas anticonceptivos, acaso? – Preguntó el chico con burla.

\- ¿Te parece que los necesitaba? – Replicó la chica apuntando las sábanas sangradas.

Eriol guardó de inmediato silencio. No estaba en posición de bromear con eso, ese comentario era injusto para Tomoyo. Él miró a su alrededor.

\- Por lo condones que veo, creo que sí los usamos.

\- ¿Condones? ¿Cuántas veces tuvimos sexo anoche? – Exclamó la chica con horror.

\- De aquí veo dos – Contestó Eriol, mientras se acercaba a ellos y los tomaba. Después se dirigió al baño y se deshizo de ellos.

Tomoyo ahora estaba asombrada. ¿Había tenido relaciones sexuales con Eriol al menos dos veces? ¿Cuánto tequila, entre otras cosas más, había bebido ayer como para no recordar nada de nada? Sin contar que su cabeza aún le palpitaba en dolor y no parecía querer hacer ningún esfuerzo por recuperar su memoria.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Eriol desde la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Luzco bien? – Replicó la chica furiosa - ¿Cómo mierda terminé aquí contigo?

\- Te juro que no lo recuerdo – Respondió el chico – Nunca te he mentido, incluso en los peores momentos. No lo haría ahora con algo tan serio.

La chica no podía rebatir ese argumento. Si de algo podía estar segura es que Eriol Hiragizawa no mentía. No se arrepentía de nada, por lo que nunca tenía nada que esconder.

\- Tienes un moretón en el brazo – Dijo el chico, acercándose.

Tomoyo miró su brazo derecho y ahí estaba. Ahora era ligero, pero de seguro ese moretón se volvería más obscuro con el pasar de las horas.

\- ¿Te lastimé mucho? – Inquirió Eriol, el que estaba de pie en frente de ella. En sus ojos se veían genuina preocupación.

\- Un poco. Me duele todo el cuerpo – Reveló la chica evitando su mirada.

Eriol sonrió un poco.

\- Yo estoy molido. No recuerdo nada de anoche, pero me has matado.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era verdad que hasta hace unas horas atrás había sido virgen, pero no era ingenua. Ella sabía exactamente a lo que él se refería con ese comentario.

\- Debo irme – Dijo de repente la chica, levantándose de la cama. Debía huir de ahí.

Fue a buscar sus zapatos, unas converse, y se las puso. ¿Dónde demonios iría? No a su casa, de seguro. Y debía salir de ahí pronto, antes que sus demás compañeros despertaran. Tan sólo le quedaba una opción; Sakura. Ella no había querido ir a la fiesta porque estaba cansada, aunque Tomoyo sospechaba que fue más porque Shaoran no iba a estar ahí. Y eso que normalmente su amiga salía sin su novio bastante seguido.

Y menos mal que no vino. Ahora Sakura la iba a salvar de una grande.

Cuando Tomoyo iba a tomar las sábanas para llevárselas, Eriol la detuvo.

\- Yo me encargo de eso – Dijo el chico – Las pondré en la lavadora.

La amatista frunció el ceño con sospecha.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué le dirás a Nagata? ¿Qué tú sangraste en ellas? – Se burló la chica.

\- Le diré que vomité en ella, si quieres. Es más, le compraré otras. No te preocupes por eso.

Tomoyo no le creía ni la más mínima palabra. Sólo iría a estar más tranquila si ella misma se encargaba de esas sábanas.

\- Confía en mí – Insistió el chico – Además, si hay alguien más ahí afuera despierto, le va a llamar la atención que salgas con una sábanas en tus manos.

¿La verdad? Tomoyo estaba segura de que lo último que a cualquiera de sus compañeros le importaría sería un juego de sábanas sucio. Pero si alguien se percataba de que había dormido con Eriol…

\- Si alguien piensa que tuvimos sexo anoche, lo negaré hasta la muerte – Dijo el chico como si estuviera leyendo su mente - Mentiré por ti, si así lo quieres. Te puedo dar eso.

Tomoyo no quería confiar él. No podía. Había perdido toda confianza en él hace años y ahora, en ese momento tan serio y grave, era demasiado difícil hacerlo. Sin embargo, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Estaba demasiado confundida, angustiada, preocupada y adolorida como para pensar bien. Y Eriol le estaba proporcionando un salvoconducto para escapar.

\- No te preocupes, sé que quieres huir de mí – Agregó el chico al ver sus dudas - Yo me encargo cubrir todo lo demás.

La amatista respiró profundamente y asintió. Se iba a arriesgar. Después de todo, ya había arriesgado cosas peores en lo que respectaba a él.

\- Pero no te confundas – Advirtió Eriol antes de que Tomoyo abriera la puerta de la pieza - Esto es tan sólo una pequeña tregua. Porque los dos vamos a comenzar a recordar lo de anoche. Y vamos a tener que hablar al respecto.

Tomoyo asintió de nuevo. La chica sabía que debía agradecerle a Eriol por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía. En cambio, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Un Eriol burlista y sardónico era algo que podía controlar. Sin embargo, un Eriol considerado y comprensivo era más de lo que podía soportar. Y eso lo convertía en un peligro. Por lo que debía huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, en especial antes de hacer algo aún más estúpido de lo que ya había hecho.

Aún estaba obscuro afuera, lo que jugaba a su favor. Podría caminar hacia la casa de Sakura sin que nadie la viera. Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo y se adentró en la casa evitando despertar a alguien. Vio a Chiharu y Yamazaki en el sofá abrazados, a Matsumoto con una botella en la mano en el suelo, a Aizawa y Naoko apoyadas en la pared cubiertas por una manta.

Sin duda había sido una buena fiesta la de anoche, y menos mal que los padres de Nagata llegaban en una semana más, porque tendrían que hacer una limpieza profunda a ese lugar antes de su llegada.

Su bolso estaba en la entrada de la casa, colgando de un perchero. Buscó su celular en su bolso, pero no lo encontró. Mierda, debió haberlo dejado en su casa. Por lo que buscó algún reloj en los alrededores, encontrando uno en la pared del living. Eran las 5:37 de la mañana. Necesitaba apurarse. Y necesitaba a Sakura antes de caerse a pedazos.

* * *

_7:30 de la mañana de ese mismo día lunes._

Tomoyo estaba tomando desayuno. O, para ser más gráficos, le daba vueltas a la comida con sus palillos.

Al final, tanta precaución al entrar a la casa de Sakura no había sido necesaria. Touya estaba en Tokio y el señor Kinomoto había viajado en la noche a Osaka para participar en un seminario. Así que no era necesario esconderse de nadie, lo que era un verdadero alivio.

Tras desahogarse en los brazos de Sakura y contarle todo lo que había pasado, o lo que recordaba al menos, la amatista se dio una larga ducha. Sus músculos estaban maltratados y necesitaba un momento para ella sola. Necesitaba reflexionar. Estaba francamente asombrada de que la pérdida de su virginidad, momento que recordaba borrosamente, no le afectara tanto. Sí, por supuesto, era una pena que no haya sido en mejores circunstancias, pero no se sentía ni ultrajada ni arrepentida. Era como si no hubiera sido de mayor importancia. Y eso la intrigaba profundamente.

¿Era porque había sido con Eriol? Pues, la verdad, más le preocupaba haber tenido sexo con Eriol que haber tenido sexo en sí. Ese estúpido inglés siempre le producía conflictos y esta situación era extremadamente engorrosa para su psiquis.

Aunque debía ver la ironía de todo esto. Tener relaciones sexuales con Eriol sin ser su novia era un verdadero chiste. En especial cuando ella jamás lo permitió durante su relación oficial.

\- No le des vueltas a la comida y come – La regañó Sakura cuando entró a la cocina. Se había terminado de arreglar.

\- No tengo mucha hambre – Replicó la amatista.

\- Tan sólo has un esfuerzo. Sé que tienes algo de resaca, pero tener tu estómago vacío no es bueno.

Obviamente, Sakura nunca había estado con resaca en su vida. Cuando Tomoyo estaba así, con suerte era capaz de beber agua. Vio a su amiga ir a buscar más pan y unas frutas cuando, de repente, se acordó de algo.

\- ¿Por qué no gritaste o te asustaste más al verme en la mañana? – Inquirió la amatista con curiosidad – No es como si eso hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo.

La esmeralda de inmediato detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Miró a Tomoyo con duda, como si no supiera bien que decir al respecto. O quizás no quería decir nada al respecto. Tomoyo estaba verdaderamente intrigada ante la actitud de su amiga. En su lugar, ella hubiera tenido al menos un mini ataque al corazón.

\- Supongo que estoy acostumbrada, creo – Respondió finalmente Sakura, casi en un murmuro.

\- ¿Acostumbrada a que entren sin previo aviso a tu pieza?

\- Más o menos – Confirmó la chica sonrojándose.

\- ¿Shaoran Li entra a tu pieza por las noches? – Exclamó Tomoyo impactada, sacando rápidas conclusiones.

\- No es algo que apoye, la verdad. Y tampoco sucede todas las noches – Se defendió Sakura, aunque sin mucha convicción - Escala por el árbol que da a mi ventana y sabe como quitarle el seguro. Lo he regañado varias veces, pero…

\- Pero a ti te gusta que venga a visitarte, ¿No? – Terminó de decir la amatista.

Sakura sólo bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose aún más. Tomoyo sonrió por primera vez en lo que iba del día. Debía alabar la audacia de Li. En especial si alguna noche visitó la pieza de Sakura estando Touya en casa. Eso sí que era tener cojones.

La esmeralda terminó de picar una manzana, la puso en una bandeja junto al pan y algo de uva, y después se fue a sentar a la mesa. Ahí, volvió su preocupación respecto a su amiga.

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que vayamos a buscar las pastilla del día después?

Tomoyo la miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, usamos preservativo – Contestó la chica - O eso creo. Además, no estoy en mi período fértil.

\- Admito que estoy asombrada de que Eriol haya recordado usarlo, pese a la embriagues – Comentó Sakura.

\- Bueno, tiene práctica en eso. Si no fuera precavido, ya tendría unos 100 hijos repartidos por todo Tomoeda en estos momentos – Replicó Tomoyo con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Tomoyo, ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? – Inquirió ahora la esmeralda más seria – Digo… fue tu primera vez. Yo estaría histérica en tus zapatos.

\- ¿La verdad? Eso de la virginidad es algo que está sobreestimado – Argumentó evasiva la chica.

\- No es así. Te conozco – Contradijo Sakura - Si no te importara, no te hubieras mantenido virgen incluso durante tu relación con Eriol

\- Uno – Comenzó a aclarar Tomoyo - si no me acosté con Eriol antes fue porque no confiaba en él. Y con justa razón. Y dos, ¿De verdad crees que quería perder mi virginidad con el infiel de mi ex novio? ¿En serio crees que quería eso para mí?

Sakura sólo la observó triste.

\- Discúlpame. No lo decía para lastimarte – Musitó la chica.

\- Lo sé - Repuso la amatista con comprensión - Es sólo que, créeme cuando lo digo, no me afecta el haber tenido sexo, ni en lo más mínimo. A mí igual me asombra, pero es la verdad. Lo que me está matando en estos momentos es que fue con Eriol. De todos los hombres en el mundo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser con él?

\- ¿Hubieras preferido que haya sido otro? – Preguntó Sakura.

\- Hubiera preferido que no haya sido con nadie – Contestó Tomoyo bajando la mirada.

Sakura sólo guardó silencio.

Lo que quedó del desayuno lo comieron sin más comentarios. Ambas estaban pensativas, aunque Tomoyo no podía descifrar qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga. Cuando ya fueron alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, se prepararon para salir. Tomoyo no llevaba cuadernos ni lápices consigo, pero Sakura le prestó algunos. La amatista no quería ni saber cómo lo estaban haciendo sus demás compañeros y sus amigas en la casa de Nagata. Estaba segura que una buena cantidad de ellos no se iría a presentar a clases ese día.

¿Y Eriol? ¿Qué habría hecho Eriol después de que se fue? ¿Se habría ido a su hogar?

\- ¿Sabes? – Dijo de repente Sakura cuando salieron de su casa – Creo que sé que es lo que de verdad está pasando contigo.

Tomoyo sólo levantó una ceja al escuchar eso. ¿En serio Sakura sabía? Porque ni ella misma podía entenderse muy bien en esos instantes.

\- Tú no eres alguien calculadora o fría – Prosiguió la esmeralda - Eres sentimental y romántica. Y, aunque te enojes conmigo por decir esto, creo que una parte de ti quería estar con Eriol. Porque ni completamente borracha hubieras permitido que él se metiera bajo tu vestido si no fuera así. Y creo que es eso lo que te está matando. Que pueda haber alguna posibilidad de que aún lo sigas queriendo. En especial porque has luchado por años para superarlo y olvidarlo.

Tomoyo ya se había detenido cuando Sakura dijo lo de 'querías estar con Eriol', por lo que lo demás sólo terminó de paralizarla. Sakura se dio vuelta y la observó, esperando enfrentar el regaño de su amiga. Pero la amatista estaba tan choqueada que no era capaz de decir nada. No tenía palabras.

Y fue en ese instante cuando tuvo su primera memoria vívida de la noche anterior. Eriol la estaba besando y el cuerpo de Tomoyo parecía no poder estar más pegado al de él. Ella quería más.

_\- Te vas a arrepentir de esto mañana – Le dijo de repente Eriol con una sonrisa burlona._

_\- No lo haré – Respondió la chica, volviendo a pegar sus labios con los de él._

Pero, oh, sí que se estaba arrepintiendo ahora.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Me llegó un review ayer a 'Parece que le gustas' pidiendo este "one-shot". Honestamente, me han llegado MUCHOS reviews pidiendo esta historia en los últimos años. Sí, sí, lo sé, soy lo peor. Pero es que, como se darán cuenta, no es un one-shot. Es una historia con al menos seis a siete capítulos y mi idea original era terminar la historia y de ahí publicarla. El problema es que nunca la terminé... Llegué hasta la mitad del capítulo 6. Y de ahí comenzaron a pasar los años y la vida y esta historia quedó guardada en alguna carpeta.

Sin embargo, me dije ayer "mejor la publico y, quizás, la inspiración al fin me llega". Así que probaré eso. De todas formas, está historia está casi terminada. Sólo necesito ese último empujoncito que me ayude a llegar a la meta.

Y también creo que debo publicarla porque ¿Cuántas veces he quedado totalmente intrigada por una historia y nunca se terminó? ¿Y puse alerta y jamás llegó nada? Como he estado en sus zapatos, y sé lo horrible que es, creo que debo cumplir.

Sólo espero ahora que no demore 10 años en terminar esta historia.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Una más vieja y sabia Piwy.

PD: No tienen idea de lo que fue meterse a la página, desempolvar la contraseña, re-recordar como funcionaba todo... ¡Estoy oxidada!


	2. La sala de música

**Como si me amaras**

**Capítulo 2**

Eriol había aprendido una valiosa lección ese día: golpear paredes no valía la pena. Bien lo recordaría por un tiempo al estirar su mano durante la semana. Se llevó los nudillos a la boca por enésima vez en lo que iba del día y los chupó, como si eso de alguna forma fuera a mitigar el dolor. No sirvió de nada.

¿Y qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Golpearse a sí mismo? Había estado tan enojado, tan molesto cuando Tomoyo salió de la casa de Nagata, que ni lo pensó. Es más, recién comenzó a sentir dolor cuando se estaba duchando. Y necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma. Ver a Tomoyo angustiada y perdida había sido agrio. Más aún cuando él era el culpable de ello. Haberla dejado escapar esa mañana no había sido tanto por ella, sino también por él. Lo último que quería en esos instantes era perder el control frente a ella.

Y uno de los dos debía estar controlado, ¿No?

Eriol volvió a mirar su celular. Eran las 6 de la tarde. Las clases de ese día habían terminado hace media hora atrás y Tomoyo aún no salía del establecimiento. Había esperado poder atajarla en los portones de entrada, pero ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse. ¿Y si ella había salido por otra parte? Eriol evitó molestarla lo más que pudo durante clases de ese día, pero eso sólo había sido por cortesía. Si no la encontraba ahora, la iría a encontrar después de una u otra forma.

\- Yo sé a quién buscas… - Dijo una voz bromista a lo lejos.

El chico se dio vuelta y vio a una alegre Sakura acercársele. Bien, al menos una de las amigas de Tomoyo no quería matarlo por "desvirgar" a su querida amiga. Aunque no estaba para nada seguro de que irían a hacer Mihara o Yanagizawa cuando se enteren. Hasta él sabía que había cruzado la línea.

\- ¿Llegó bien en la mañana a tu casa? – Preguntó el chico después de saludarla.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que fue a mi casa? – Exclamó la esmeralda con asombro.

\- ¿Y a dónde más iba a ir? – Replicó Eriol - ¿A su casa? No lo creo.

\- Buen punto – Murmuró Sakura asintiendo – Sí, Tomoyo llegó bien. O bien dentro de lo que amerita la situación. ¿Por qué la dejaste ir sola? Le pudo haber pasado algo.

\- Estaba demasiado enojado y aún borracho como para haber acompañado a Tomoyo a cualquier lado – Se excusó el chico – Y debía arreglar el desorden que dejamos. Se lo prometí.

\- ¿Lo dices por las sábanas? – Indagó Sakura con curiosidad – ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?

\- Las puse en la lavadora, después en la secadora, y las guardé– Dijo Eriol con simpleza.

\- ¿Y a Nagata no le llamó la atención eso? – Exclamó la esmeralda con asombro.

\- Mi querida Sakura, por si no te habías dado cuenta ya, Nagata es un hombre – Comenzó a explicar el chico como si revelara una ley universal - No debe ni de saber cuántos pijamas tiene, mucho menos le va a llamar la atención un juego de sábanas. Incluso me agradeció por estar ayudándolo a limpiar antes de irme.

Ante tal cátedra, Sakura sólo pudo reír. Incluso Eriol sonrió un poco tras pensar en lo estúpido que había sonado todo lo que había dicho siendo él mismo un hombre también.

\- Recordaré por siempre tan sabias palabras – Prometió la chica sonriente.

\- Sakura, ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? – Preguntó ahora Eriol serio, cambiando completamente el tema.

\- Mira, este es el conflicto que tengo en estos momentos, Eriol – Dijo también seria la esmeralda – Yo quiero que tú hables con Tomoyo, pero ella no quiere hablarte. Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

\- ¿Seguir tus deseos? – Sugirió el chico esperanzado.

Sakura giró su cabeza y miró el establecimiento de forma pensativa. El entusiasmo de Eriol comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente con el pasar de los segundos. ¿De verdad había esperado que Sakura estuviera de su parte? No por nada era la mejor amiga de Tomoyo. Iba a tener que buscar a la amatista por su cuenta.

\- Tú tocas muy bien el piano, ¿No? – Dijo de repente la chica.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Eriol extrañado ante ese comentario.

\- Deberías ir a tocar – Insinúo Sakura, girando su cabeza para verlo a la cara.

\- ¿Qué? – Volvió a exclamar el chico cada vez más perdido – ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con…?

\- Nos vemos mañana, Eriol – Lo interrumpió la chica, y se alejó de él.

El inglés se quedó completamente descolocado mientras la esmeralda salía del Liceo. ¿Y qué mierda trataba de decir Sakura con todo eso? Además, su mano le dolía demasiado como para acercarse a cualquier piano en cualquier futuro cercano.

Hasta que de repente su cerebro entendió el mensaje.

\- ¡Gracias! – Gritó Eriol a la distancia.

Sakura sólo se giró y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

El área de música se encontraba en uno de los edificios anexos, casi junto a los camerinos. Seijo poseía una gran colección de instrumentos, al igual que un coro de casi 30 alumnos, por lo que el ruido que llegaban a producir era a considerar, en especial los jueves por la tarde (momento donde los grupos extraescolares se juntaban). Así que no les quedaba de otra que practicar alejados del edificio principal.

Eriol tocó el piano para su liceo durante dos años, acompañando a algunos grupos y el coro cuando se lo pedían. Sin embargo, cuando rompió con Tomoyo, se alejó de todo eso. La amatista amaba participar en el coro y, como ella ya estaba condenada a estar cerca de él durante las clases normales, al menos Eriol podía dejarle libre de su presencia en los momentos extracurriculares. Aunque él seguía tocando el piano para algunas iglesias y eventos.

Después de todo, el precio por haberle sido infiel a Tomoyo había sido extremadamente alto. Tanto, que aún seguía pagando el costo.

Le tomó a Eriol sólo un par de minutos encontrar a la amatista. En primera instancia había ido al salón de coro con la expectativa de encontrarla ahí pero, en otra sala, sentada frente al piano, la halló.

El chico la observó unos segundos desde la puerta. Tomoyo tocaba unas notas en el piano al azar, sin prestar mucha atención. Cubierto por su cabello, Eriol no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que debía estar pensando profundamente. Si no fuera así, ella ya se habría percatado de su presencia.

\- ¿Alguna intención de dejar el coro por el piano? – Preguntó Eriol rompiendo el silencio – Porque yo soy un muy buen profesor, si lo llegas a considerar.

Si Tomoyo lo escuchó, no mostró ningún indicio de ello. De a poco el chico se fue acercando a ella, bordeando el piano, hasta llegar a su lado. Aún así, la amatista no levantó la mirada. Por lo que Eriol, sin mucha ceremonia, la empujo gentilmente en su banca y se sentó a su lado.

\- Aunque… - Susurró Eriol cerca de Tomoyo – No deberías dejar de cantar. Es tu mayor don.

Tomoyo suspiró hondamente, alejando su mano de las teclas y levantando por fin su mirada. Una extraña mezcla entre tranquilidad y tristeza se pudo observar en su rostro. Eriol maldijo por dentro.

\- Años atrás dijiste que sería una idiota si hacía una audición en un conservatorio e hiciera del canto mi vida – Recordó la chica con voz neutral.

\- Años atrás te quería sólo para mí. Era un bastardo egoísta – Replicó el chico con tono ligero.

La amatista sonrió un poco.

\- Sí, sí lo eras – Concordó la chica, para volver a mover sus dedos por el piano.

Eriol observó con detención el perfil de la amatista mientras ella volvía a perderse en las notas. Siempre se había sentido atraído a esa infinita calma que Tomoyo proyectaba. Cuando todo parecía ser caos y las personas se desesperaban, ella se transformaba en una roca firme para que los demás se sujetaran mientras la marea golpeaba. Le tomó un par de años darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no era calma lo que Tomoyo ejercía, sino un absoluto control sobre sus emociones. Ella sentía el caos y la desesperación también, pero reprimía sus impulsos para apoyar a los demás por sobre sus propios intereses.

Y fue entonces cuando él comenzó a enamorarse de ella.

Por eso ver en la mañana a Tomoyo totalmente angustiada le había afectado tanto. No sólo le había quitado su virginidad en una noche borrosa, sino que también le había arrebatado su control. Y eso era algo que él había jurado nunca más volver a hacer.

\- ¿Cuánto de anoche recuerdas? – Preguntó Eriol yendo directo al grano.

Lo que sea que estaba tocando Tomoyo, se detuvo abruptamente. Pero Eriol no se inmutó.

\- Algo – Respondió en un susurró.

\- Yo recuerdo bastante – Dijo Eriol mirando las teclas.

Tomoyo no dijo nada al respecto. Realmente, la chica no quería hablar sobre anoche. Era muy mala suerte que a Eriol eso no le importara. Él sí necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro.

\- Sé que ahora debes estar completamente arrepentida de lo que hicimos y, siendo honesto, aún no recuerdo muy bien como partió siquiera, pero yo no me arrepiento. Ni por un segundo.

Siendo novio de Tomoyo, por supuesto que Eriol había esperado que en algún momento tuvieran relaciones. La adoraba. Amaba cada esquina, cada detalle de su cuerpo. Y, yendo a lo más obvio, era un hombre. Nunca iría a negar la parte básica de su instinto, la que disfrutaba del sexo. Aunque con Tomoyo nunca hubiera sido joder por joder. Siempre habría sido hacer el amor.

Eso, claro, mientras habían sido novios. Lo de anoche, sin embargo…

\- Tú nunca te arrepientes de nada, ¿No? – Comentó Tomoyo con molestia.

Eriol tuvo la audacia de sonreír.

\- Tú sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad. ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde? Además, arrepentirme no me llevó a nada. Te pedí disculpas mil veces. ¿Y qué? Te perdí igual, ¿No? – Eriol inspiró profundamente mientras dirigía su vista hacia la puerta – Es mejor no arrepentirse de nada.

\- Oh, lo siento – Replicó la chica con sarcasmo – Discúlpame, por favor. Porque para ti fue tan humillante.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar del pasado? – La interrumpió el chico bruscamente – Otro día recordaremos lo hermoso que fue nuestro quiebre. Pero ahora estoy mucho más interesado en nuestra noche de sexo descontrolado.

\- Oh, Dios santo… - Exclamó Tomoyo, ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

Bien, al fin Tomoyo había encontrado su punto de quiebre. Eso los dejaba finalmente a la par, porque Eriol sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

\- Fue mi culpa – Dijo la amatista aún escondiendo su rostro.

El chico frunció el ceño.

\- Tomoyo, entre los dos, estoy casi seguro de que el que estaba más excitado anoche fui yo. Así que debió haber sido mi culpa – Rectificó Eriol.

\- No, fui yo – Insistió Tomoyo, bajando las manos y mirando al chico angustiada - Trataste de disuadirme, pero yo no te hice caso. Tú no lo recuerdas, pero yo sí.

¿En serio? ¿Eso había pasado? Porque era cierto que Eriol no lograba recordar eso. Aunque le alegraba saber que pese al alcohol, y Dios sabe que otras cosas más, él había tratado de ser un caballero. Su parte inglesa estaba orgullosa de él en esos instantes.

\- Sé que en algún momento, cuando todos ya estaban quedándose dormidos, empezamos a besarnos – Prosiguió la chica – La música seguía fuerte y había pasado hace rato mis límites etílicos. Perdí el control. Tú me advertiste que me arrepentiría de esto.

\- Y tú dijiste que eso no pasaría – Terminó el chico, recordando por primera vez esa escena – Lo que, es obvio, fue una gran mentira.

Tomoyo se hizo pequeña en su puesto.

\- Dios, Tomoyo, casi lo haces sonar como sí tú hubieras abusado de mí – Exclamó Eriol molesto - ¿En algún momento dije que no quería hacerlo? Porque yo recuerdo haber sido muy activo todo el tiempo.

\- Ese no es el punto – Replicó la amatista con frustración - ¡Yo lo quise! ¿Por qué demonios querría haberme acostado contigo? No lo entiendo.

\- ¿Por qué soy inteligente, guapo y bueno en la cama? – Sugirió Eriol tentativamente.

La expresión de Tomoyo fue de completa ira. Incluso, por un instante, el chico pensó que había pasado el límite. Otra vez.

\- ¿Algún día te tomarás algo en serio? – Preguntó la amatista furiosa.

\- Me estoy tomando esto bastante serio – Replicó Eriol con honestidad.

Tomoyo hizo el ademán de levantarse de la banca, pero Eriol la atajó y la volvió a su posición original.

\- Aún no terminamos aquí – Aclaró el chico con seriedad.

\- Yo sí – Replicó la amatista.

\- Una lástima, porque no te moverás de aquí aún – Rectificó Eriol - ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora?

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora con qué?

\- Con nosotros. Con lo de anoche. Porque eso cambió una que otra cosa.

Primero, la mirada de Tomoyo fue de completa incredulidad. Después vino la histeria.

\- ¿Y qué demonios esperas? Fue sólo sexo. Seguiremos ignorándonos, después nos graduaremos y no volveremos a vernos más. ¿Te parece ese un buen plan?

Eriol casi pudo escuchar cuando su cerebro comenzó a colapsar. Él no era un chico violento. Ni con hombres ni con mujeres. Bueno, quizás lo sea un poco con Yamazaki, pero su amistad se fundaba en el maltrato mutuo. Pero jamás había querido zamarrear o golpear a una chica. Nunca.

Hasta ahora.

\- ¿Seguiremos ignorándonos? ¿De verdad? ¿Esa es tu solución? – Inquirió Eriol con los dientes apretados, aferrándose a lo último que le quedaba de calma.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Qué tengamos sexo casual? – Sugirió Tomoyo irónica - ¿Qué volvamos a ser novios? Sé realista, please.

Ahora Tomoyo sí logró levantarse. Pero no llegó muy lejos pues Eriol la atajó, cerró la tapa del piano y la sentó en él.

\- ¡No te atrevas a huir de mí! – Exclamó el chico duramente.

Era obvio por la expresión de Tomoyo que no había esperado una reacción así por parte de Eriol. La chica jamás lo había visto tan enojado en su vida. Estaba tan asombrada que sólo pudo mirarlo muda ante su furia. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos la ira llegó a ella también.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – Demandó la amatista tratando de zafarse.

¿Soltarla? ¿Y cómo demonios se hacía eso? Porque Eriol llevaba ya casi tres años tratando de hacerlo y, por más que intentaba, no podía.

\- Así que debo ignorarte y pretender que nunca estuve en lo más profundo de ti. ¿Eso quieres? Pues te traigo malas noticias – El chico acercó su rostro a sólo centímetros del rostro de Tomoyo – Eso nunca va a pasar. Primero me olvidaré de mi nombre antes de que me olvide de tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras me pedías más. Y de tu rostro cuando llegaste al clímax y me abrazaste para que no me fuera a ir. Así que comienza a pensar en otra solución, porque el que me has dado jamás resultará.

Tomoyo no supo que decir. Eriol tampoco estaba muy seguro de si quería seguir escuchándola. Eso hasta que vio como la furia se iba alejando de los ojos de la amatista y dejaba paso a algo que el chico no esperaba. Algo que había visto en los ojos de muchas otras chicas. Algo que había visto anoche.

Deseo.

El pecho de Eriol rugió en triunfo.

\- Y una mierda que nos vamos a ignorar – Fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla con fuerza.

Le tomó unos instantes a Tomoyo reaccionar pero, cuando lo hizo, fue con la misma intensidad con la que Eriol la besaba. Era como si estuvieran sedientos, sedientos uno del otro. Las manos del chico la recorrieron por todas partes, por sus pechos, su cintura, sus piernas. Cuando sintió sus pezones a través de la ropa, de inmediato sintió un tirón en sus pantalones. Cuando las manos de Tomoyo llegaron a esa parte, sintió que ya no podía aguantar más.

De repente, tanto él como Tomoyo estaban arriba del piano.

Bien, aquí iba la ronda de sexo número tres. ¿O era la cuatro? Eriol no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero en otro momento se preocuparía de recordar.

* * *

Menos mal que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo eran conocidos por pasar varias horas en las salas de música. De otro modo, los auxiliares hubieran estado bastante extrañados de que dos alumnos aún siguieran por esos lados a tan altas horas. Aunque Eriol estaba seguro de que nada explicaría sus ropas arrugadas y sus cabellos revueltos. Era mejor que salieran rápidamente del establecimiento antes de que despertaran verdaderas sospechas.

Los hogares de ambos chicos no estaban en la misma dirección, pero debían tomar locomoción en el mismo paradero, por lo que caminaron juntos hasta allá. Ni Eriol ni Tomoyo hablaron durante el recorrido. ¿Para qué? Cada vez que hablaban sólo discutían. Sólo en el silencio y cuando sus bocas estaban unidas parecían estar en paz. Además, ambos debían pensar.

Eriol quería a Tomoyo. Era algo que no podía negar ni evitar. Era la primera persona a la que había amado en todo los sentidos, la primera persona en la que había podido confiar completamente. Incluso sabía que en el futuro, en diez, veinte o treinta años más, seguiría teniéndole algún tipo de cariño. Después de todo, había sido él el que había fallado, no ella.

Ya hace tiempo había desechado la posibilidad de volver a estar con ella. Por supuesto, tras su quiebre, había albergado ingenuas esperanzas de que, tal vez, podrían volver a ser novios y estar juntos de nuevo. Que el tiempo podría hacer que hubiera perdón. Sin embargo, los años y la madurez le enseñaron que eso no iría a pasar.

Tomoyo no lo iba a perdonar. Lo había superado. Él debía hacer lo mismo.

Anoche, no obstante, su relación de cordial indiferencia y falso respeto había sido completamente destruida. Y por primera vez en años, esa estúpida esperanza había renacido. Algunos lo podrían llamar pura lujuria. Él lo llamaba una oportunidad.

\- Yo no quiero tener sexo casual contigo – Dijo la amatista rompiendo por fin el silencio.

Una ceja se levantó en el rostro de Eriol.

\- Casual implica sexo muy raras veces. Lo que no se aplica a nosotros teniendo en cuenta que hemos tenido varias veces sexo en un sólo día – Aclaró el chico.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al respecto. No era algo que pudiera negar.

El paradero estaba vacío cuando llegaron a él. La chica se sentó en la banca, mientras que Eriol se apoyó en un costado. Según el tablero electrónico, su bus aparecería en 10 minutos más. El de Tomoyo lo haría en cinco. Eso no era suficiente tiempo para hablar, por lo que Eriol cerró los ojos y siguió en silencio. No quería comenzar algo que no podrían terminar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de todo esto? – Preguntó Tomoyo cuando pasó un tiempo.

Eriol abrió los ojos. En el rostro de la chica pudo ver claramente incertidumbre y confusión. El chico pensó un instante su respuesta.

\- A ti – Dijo finalmente Eriol mirando a la amatista intensamente - De la forma que sea, pero a ti.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se volvieron húmedos, a la vez que mordía su labio inferior. Era claro que no esperaba esa confesión.

\- No puedes tenerme – Susurró la chica con pena.

\- No se trata de poseerte – Explicó Eriol serio - Quiero que me des lo que quieras darme.

\- ¿Y si es nada? – Inquirió la amatista.

El bus de Tomoyo había llegado, pero ella no se levantó de la banca. De todas formas, Eriol no la hubiera dejado partir. Debían zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas.

Cuando el bus partió, el chico se acercó a la amatista, sentándose en la banca a horcajadas para mirarla de frente.

\- Te podrás engañar a ti misma, pero a mí no – Dijo Eriol con total seguridad - Tú quieres esto tanto como yo. La diferencia está en que yo lo acepto.

Cada vez había más tristeza y angustia en los ojos de Tomoyo. Eriol sólo quería besarla y hacerla olvidar.

\- ¿Y en qué me convertiría entonces? – Preguntó la chica con derrota - ¿Una puta más en tu lista de conquistas? ¿Una nueva chica en la que puedas introducirte?

Unas inmensas ganas de poner a Tomoyo sobre sus piernas y darle unas merecidas nalgadas invadieron a Eriol. Respiró profundamente en busca de calma, pero terminó apretando con fuerza la mandíbula para no elevar la voz.

\- Mierda, Tomoyo – Dijo el Eriol, apretando los puños antes de poder continuar - ¿Una puta? Hasta ayer eras virgen. Por alguna razón que sólo tú sabes me dejaste ser el primero y te juro que es algo que apreciaré toda mi vida. Pero si vuelves a llamarte puta, te azotaré.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron inmensos. La reacción violenta de Eriol ante sus palabras había vuelto a asombrarla.

\- Ese es el problema de ustedes, mujeres – Siguió el chico con enojo - Les gusta el sexo, pero se sienten demasiado culpables de ello. Y a ti te gustó. Y quieres más. Lo que es completamente normal porque sucede que el sexo es muy bueno. Si no fuera así, todos llegarían vírgenes al matrimonio y las tasas de natalidad se desplomarían. Tú quieres más de esto tanto como yo, y eso es lo que quiero.

La expresión de Tomoyo era una mezcla entre shock y horror. Eriol la había expuesto con sus palabras, incluso ante ella misma. El chico sabía que la amatista estaba viviendo una verdadera batalla interna, donde la lujuria y la lógica se disputaban uno contra otro. Porque a chicas como Tomoyo se les enseñaba que no debían joder, sino hacer el amor. Que debían esperar y guardarse para el indicado. Que era mejor esperar hasta el matrimonio.

Que definitivamente tener relaciones sexuales con el infiel de tu ex novio no era una buena idea.

Pero bien sabían los dos que a veces son las emociones y el deseo los que rigen sobre el actuar de las personas, no el raciocino. La única diferencia que había entre los dos era que Eriol aceptaba eso. Tomoyo, por otro lado, aún no se convencía.

Y Eriol lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que eso suceda.

\- ¿Y en qué nos convertiríamos? – Preguntó la chica en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta - Hemos sido compañeros, amigos, novios y enemigos. ¿Qué seríamos ahora?

\- ¿Importa? – Replicó Eriol sin alterarse - A mí me da igual. No necesito ponerle un nombre. Sólo te quiero a ti.

\- Eriol, no sé que quiero – Confesó la amatista con desesperación.

\- Piénsalo, entonces.

\- ¿Y si digo que no a esto?

\- Entonces es no – Después Eriol sonrió con burla - Me tendré que masturbar unas cinco veces al día para controlarme, pero no te tocaré.

\- Sí, claro – Murmuró la chica rodando los ojos.

\- Lo digo en serio – El chico tomó el rostro de Tomoyo, volviendo a unir sus miradas - Cuando partí mi vida sexual era como un perro en celo. Con quien sea, donde fuera, me daba igual. Era demasiado joven, demasiado idiota. Sólo me detuve cuando estuvimos juntos. Y te juro, como te juré hace años atrás, que hasta esa estúpida fiesta te fui fiel.

Eriol tomó una pausa, recordando como su error causó tanto daño.

\- Entiendo esa sensación de querer más, la misma que debes estar sintiendo ahora. Obviamente tu primera vez no fue tan traumática y has descubierto lo satisfactorio que puede ser el sexo.

Tomoyo entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar eso último.

\- ¿Estás alabando tus técnicas sexuales?

\- Un poco – Admitió el chico, sonriéndole con ternura - Si no me quieres a mí, tendré que aceptarlo. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti. Tan sólo… si quieres tener relaciones sexuales con otro, nunca me digas quien es para no tener que matarlo, ¿Sí?

Eso había sido dicho como broma, haciendo sonreír a Tomoyo, pero Eriol supo en lo profundo de él que sus palabras escondían una latente verdad. Los celos lo volverían loco si otro imbécil tocaba a su Tomoyo. Tal vez no cometería asesinato, pero no podía prometer que no habría golpes y riñas si ese escenario se llegaba a dar.

\- Yo respetaré la decisión que tomes – Dijo finalmente el chico - Dime sí o no. Aunque, por favor, considéralo. Dale una oportunidad a esto. No lo volveré a arruinar. No te estoy pidiendo ser mi novia de nuevo. Sé que jamás me querrías así. Pero no voy a herirte otra vez. Debes confiar en eso.

\- Dios, Eriol – Exclamó la chica mientras dirigía su mirada a la calle - No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si quiero pensar en ello.

El chico frunció el ceño. Una parte de él quería darle a Tomoyo todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar, pero la otra, la que era más fuerte, no iba a poder esperar tanto. Tal vez debía poner algo de presión. Después de todo, Tomoyo era conocida por su mente analítica, y la indecisión iba a causarle grandes problemas.

Por otro lado, no era justo para él. Él también se estaba arriesgando. Estaba arriesgando no sólo su orgullo y paz mental, estaba poniendo en juego su corazón. Pero, estaba muy seguro, Tomoyo no se daba cuenta de eso. Sólo había una cierta cantidad de locura y espera que un hombre podía soportar.

\- Te doy una semana para que te decidas – Declaró Eriol con absoluta seriedad.

Tomoyo lo miró como si al chico le hubieran salido dos cabezas de la nada.

\- ¿Eso fue una amenaza? – Preguntó Tomoyo, a lo que el chico asintió - ¿Es una broma?

\- Ninguna broma.

Estaba seguro que la amatista quería reírse en su cara pero, en cambio, optó por una actitud de fingida preocupación y miró con desafío al chico.

\- Ya, y por simple curiosidad, ¿Qué pasaría si no me decido en una semana?

Muy buena pregunta. No es como si Eriol fuera a castigarla o algo por el estilo. Además, Tomoyo tenía más poder sobre él para torturarlo que él sobre ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sabotearla en clases? ¿Molestarla en los pasillos? ¿Negarle sexo? Bah, con eso último sólo se estaría atormentando a él mismo. Y no. No iba a amenazarla con contarles a todos que ellos dos se habían acostado. Eriol podría no tener la mejor de las famas, pero lo que había pasado entre Tomoyo y él era demasiado personal. Demasiado especial. Sería como estar lastimándose a sí mismo.

Y entonces, como un flash, de repente supo con que la amenazaría. Sonrió triunfal cuando por fin recordó que él poseía un gran secreto en sus manos. Y aunque sabía que sería un golpe bajo, no tenía nada más.

\- Si en un una semana no te decides, le diré a Shaoran y Sakura que tú enviaste los correos que decían que ella estaba enamorada de él hace año atrás. Los que tenían la lista de rumores. ¿O crees que me he olvidado de eso?

Y de pasar a la burla y el desafío, ahora Tomoyo pasó al completo temor. Jaque mate, pensó para sus adentros Eriol con victoria.

\- No tienes pruebas – Replicó la chica sin estar muy convencida de ello.

\- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero siempre puedo sembrar la duda. Y eso es suficiente.

Eriol pudo ver como la mente de la chica trabajaba a toda velocidad. Buscaba una solución, algo para contraatacar. Pero, al final, sólo pudo ver gran enojo y serios deseos de cometer asesinato.

\- Eres un maldito hijo de…

\- ¿Entonces sí enviaste esos correos? – La interrumpió el chico antes de que terminara su insulto - Porque jamás me lo has confirmado.

El bus de Tomoyo apareció y la chica se levantó de la banca para tomarlo. Si la amatista no se alejaba de ahí pronto, comenzaría a gritar y despotricar, y Eriol estaba seguro que ella no quería eso. Después de todo, ella odiaba perder el control.

Justo cuando las puertas del bus se abrieron, Eriol se acercó a la chica y le susurró en el oído.

\- Una semana, Tomoyo. O sí o no. Tú decisión. Yo ya sé lo que quiero, ahora tú debes decidirte.

Tomoyo se fue sin despedirse.

* * *

¿Recuerdan ese discurso sobre el arrepentimiento y de cómo Eriol vivía su vida sin lamentar las cosas? Pues todo eso había sido una mierda. Tras su conversación con Tomoyo, el chico apenas había sido capaz de dormir. Y es que él no quería entablar una mala relación con la amatista. No quería que ella tuviera más razones para rechazarlo que para aceptarlo. No quería que estuviera enojada con él. Y sentía que el día anterior sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Así con su plan para estar de nuevo con Tomoyo.

Por tanto sí, se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de cómo había dejado desarrollar las cosas entre ellos dos. Además, ¿De verdad le había ofrecido a Tomoyo una relación puramente sexual? No sabía si eso había sido valentía o la mayor estupidez del mundo.

¿Él quería una relación netamente sexual con Tomoyo? Demonios, no. Él quería mucho más que eso. Pero debía partir por algo, ¿verdad? No tenía idea si todo esto los llevaría a ser novios de nuevo, pero esto era mejor a nada. Debía intentarlo. Sin embargo, la amatista era cualquier cosa menos tonta. Sí, podría estar muy confundida ahora. Pero al final del día sabía que ella tomaría una decisión con la cabeza. Esa inteligente y terca cabeza. Eriol no quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionaría si lo rechazaba.

Quizás le daría una semana más para decidirse.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora por hacer era ser un perfecto caballero y extorsionarla lo mejor posible con todas las armas que poseía. No podía perderla sin luchar. No otra vez.

\- Good morning. El desayuno está listo.

\- Morning, Emma.

Eriol fue al refrigerador y sacó el jugo de naranja, para después sentarse en la mesa. La señora Emma le sonrió con amabilidad, mientras terminaba de cocinar unos huevos.

Emma era una mujer de 62 años con la muy mala suerte de ser la niñera de infancia de Eriol. Es decir, ex niñera. Había dejado de serlo cuando él había cumplido 15 años, para después volver a Inglaterra. Pero siempre volvía a Japón y se quedaba temporadas del año con él. Si bien eran los tíos de Eriol sus guardianes legales, el chico siempre estaba sólo. Emma había tratado incontables veces de convencerlo de que volviera a Inglaterra con ella, pero el chico se negaba. Evitaría el Reino Unido lo más posible. Era más libre en Japón de lo que jamás sería allá.

\- ¿Quién es el señor limpiando el garaje? – Preguntó Emma trayendo los huevos a la mesa.

\- Su apellido es Tendo. Mi tía lo contrató para que se encargara del patio y todo eso.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el señor que estaba encargado de eso antes?

\- Se fue a vivir a la costa. Ya sabes, nunca hay alguien constante acá, a excepción de mí.

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de tristeza, pero Eriol fingió no notarlo. Ya hacía tiempo que él había aprendido a lidiar con la soledad. No conocía otro tipo de vida. Además, el chico se llevaba muy bien con la mayoría de sus empleados, por lo que a veces pasaban a saludarlo tras dejar sus trabajos. Era casi como hacer nuevos amigos todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Y tus amigos? No he sabido nada de Yamazaki desde que me fui la última vez– Inquirió Emma mientras bebía té con leche.

\- Sigue sin tener bolas y planea estudiar ingeniería comercial. O eso me dijo su novia – Contestó Eriol terminando su desayuno.

\- Don't be mean. Yamazaki adora a su novia, eso es todo – Lo regañó la mujer.

\- Adorar, temer, es casi lo mismo en su caso.

\- All right, cambio de tema – Sugirió Emma tras darle un sorbo a su té – ¿Y Shaoran?

\- ¡Verdad, no sabes! – Exclamó el chico con entusiasmo - Por fin ganó esa estúpida triatlón.

\- Really? Finally! Dale mis felicitaciones cuando lo veas hoy.

\- Hoy no lo veré. Está en Hong Kong. Pero llegará dentro de la semana.

Eriol miró el reloj de la pared para ver si le quedaba tiempo para tomar té, pero ya eran las 8 de la mañana. Tenía media hora para llegar a Seijo. Iba a tener que correr ese día.

\- Ya voy tarde – Se disculpó el chico levantándose de la mesa – Más tarde tomamos té.

\- Llegarás demasiado tarde a clases. Te van a sancionar – Afirmó Emma con seriedad.

\- Nada que no haya sufrido antes. Estaré bien.

Eriol terminó de arreglarse, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Emma. En la salida también se despidió del señor Tendo y Kai, la señora que hacía la limpieza y le cocinaba cuando Emma no estaba. Aunque cocinar no era parte del trabajo de Kai. Lo hacía simplemente por cariño hacia Eriol.

Sí, la vida del chico podía causar lástima a muchos. Pero él honestamente pensaba que era muy afortunado.

Eriol corrió hacia el paradero pero, por supuesto, el bus no se dignó a aparecer de inmediato. Miró su reloj y maldijo. No iría a llegar a su clase de historia de ninguna forma.

Justo en ese instante su celular sonó. Era Shaoran. Y eso le llamó profundamente la atención. Primero, ¿Desde cuándo él lo llamaba al celular? Shaoran le enviaba mensajes de texto a lo mucho. Y segundo, él estaba en Hong Kong. Esta llamada iba a ser costosa.

\- ¿Y qué fenómeno cósmico es este? – Preguntó Eriol más preocupado de un bus que de su amigo.

\- _Necesito que vayas a buscarme al terminal de trenes a las 4 o 5. Te confirmo la hora más tarde._

Eriol frunció el ceño completamente extrañado ante esa petición. Normalmente Shaoran no necesitaba una niñera para que lo fueran a buscar tras sus viajes. Además, ¿Hoy? ¿A las 4 o 5?

\- Un momento. ¿Dónde estás? ¿En Japón?

\- _Estoy en el aeropuerto, en Hong Kong. Llegaré a Tokio en unas horas más._

Y eso Shaoran lo contaba como si hubiera ido a la ciudad vecina. Como si un ticket de avión costara uno de metro. Eriol no venía de una familia pobre. Para nada. Pero detalles como estos le recordaba que la familia Li era una de las más adineradas de Asia.

\- Damn, este sí que fue un viaje corto. Pensé que volvías el domingo o el próximo lunes.

\- _Sakura terminó conmigo._

Y cualquier preocupación que Eriol tuviera por llegar a tiempo a clases se esfumó.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Creo que no fue una muy buena idea haber publicado esta historia para estas fechas. He estado yendo de un lado a otro y no he parado. Recién ayer y hoy pude estar en mi casa todo el día. Así que disculpen la demora.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y me han dejado review! Se me había olvidado lo que se siente leer todas sus impresiones. Más tarde contestaré los reviews que me llegaron, los que aprecio un montón.

Como recién habrán leído, diría que muchas dudas que habían surgido del capítulo anterior deberían comenzar a clarificarse de a poco a medida que transcurra la historia. Es curioso, porque hasta el capítulo 5 de este fic lo escribí hace, aproximadamente, cinco años atrás, por lo que la Piwy del presente cambiaría ciertas cosas, pero la Piwy del pasado se enojaría. Así que he dejado todo tal cual. Ya para el capítulo 6 veremos que escribirá la Piwy del futuro.

Espero no demorar mucho para publicar el capítulo 3. Después de todo, dejé una bomba al final de este capítulo.

¡Nos leemos pronto! Esperaré sus reviews ansiosa :)

Piwy


	3. Entre amigos y corazones rotos

**Como si me amaras**

**Capítulo 3**

Tomoyo pasó observando más a Sakura de lo que prestó atención en todas sus clases del día. Su amiga se veía absolutamente destrozada. Cualquier chispa que tuviera, cualquier luz que proyectara, se había apagado. Le estaba rompiendo el corazón ver a Sakura tan quebrada. Necesitaba alejarla y entender qué demonios había pasado.

¿Así le había pasado a ella? ¿Así había lucido cuando terminó con Eriol? Le había tomado un buen par de semanas volver a verse "normal". Lo sabía porque sus amigas la miraron con lástima por un buen tiempo. Pero a su corazón le tomó mucho más sanarse. A veces pensaba que jamás se iría a sanar. El problema de los corazones rotos es que uno jamás volvía a sentirse como se sentía antes.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó de repente la profesora de psicología – Se ve pálida.

Todos los ojos se centraron en Sakura. Tomoyo pudo ver como la chica luchó para fingir una sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien. Sólo tuve una mala noche.

\- Si se siente mal, no dude en avisarme – Insistió la docente.

La profesora siguió con su clase y sus compañeros volvieron sus miradas al pizarrón. Sin embargo, Sakura tuvo que respirar hondo para no desmoronarse ahí mismo. Tomoyo aún no la había visto derramar una lágrima. Se preguntaba cuanto más iría a resistir.

Cuando sonó el timbre, fue como si hubieran liberado a Sakura de un calvario. Ella sólo quería ir a su casa y no salir nunca más de ahí. No obstante, sus amigas querían respuestas. No comprendían que había pasado. Naoko y Rika sólo querían consolarla. Chiharu, por su parte, estaba dispuesta a matar. Aún así, la esmeralda no quería explicar nada. No quería hablar. No estaba bien. Sólo quería estar con ella misma y llorar su pena. Sus amigas no comprendían su actitud.

Pero Tomoyo sí. Ella sí entendía lo que Sakura sentía. Después de todo, ella era la única otra persona que había pasado por un quiebre amoroso de todo el grupo.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho Shaoran tan mal? Cuando Sakura le dijo en la mañana que había terminado con él, Tomoyo no podía creerlo. ¡Si incluso el lunes habían hablado de su relación! Ayer su amiga era completamente feliz con su novio. Hoy, en cambio, su amiga era un completo desastre.

Al final, las chicas respetaron el silencio de Sakura. Ella iría a hablar cuando quisiera hablar. Sin embargo, todas la acompañaron hasta su casa. No querían dejarla sola. Incluso Rika le ofreció que pasara la noche con ella. La esmeralda rechazó la invitación amablemente.

Ya afuera de la casa de Sakura, Tomoyo sintió que estaba absolutamente equivocado lo que estaban haciendo. Ella recordaba el haber querido estar en soledad cuando se enteró de la infidelidad de Eriol. Se había sentido tan traicionada, tan avergonzada. Pero el tiempo le enseñó que a veces lo que se quiere no es necesariamente lo que se necesita. Y algo en su instinto le decía que Sakura no debía estar sola. Ni siquiera su papá estaba en casa.

\- Yo entro contigo – Anunció Tomoyo cuando comenzaron a despedirse.

\- No, en serio – Negó Sakura con las manos – Voy a estar bien, lo prometo. No es como si fuera a hacer algo estúpido. Sólo quiero dormir.

\- Entonces te prepararé té, algo de comida, y te dejaré en la cama. Incluso te arroparé. Pero no me voy a ningún lado – Aseguró la amatista con determinación – Y tú sabes que yo tengo mis recursos para entrar a tu casa, con o sin invitación.

Sakura sólo miró profundamente a Tomoyo. La amatista sabía que ella le estaba suplicando silenciosamente que la dejara, pero no por nada era su mejor amiga. La conocía. Sakura era una persona alegre y sociable. Ella sólo se marchitaba en la soledad.

\- Está bien – Aceptó finalmente la chica.

Así que Naoko, Rika y Chiharu se despidieron de Tomoyo también. Aunque ahora se iban más tranquilas. Sabían que Sakura no estaría sola.

\- No dudes en llamarnos si nos necesitas – Le aseguró de nuevo Rika al abrazarla.

\- Lo sé. Gracias – Dijo Sakura con tristeza, pero con gratitud también.

Tomoyo les aseguró que cuidaría bien de la esmeralda. O eso trataría, al menos.

Casi sin ninguna energía, Sakura abrió el portón, para después abrir la puerta. Ambas chicas se quitaron sus zapatos y pasaron a la cocina. La esmeralda tomó las cosas de su amiga y las guardó en un closet. Tomoyo, por su parte, de inmediato comenzó a calentar agua y buscar tazas.

\- Tomoyo, no te preocupes – La atajó Sakura, quitándole la loza a su amiga - No es necesario que hagas té. Lo prepararé yo.

\- Oh, no – Contraatacó firmemente Tomoyo – Yo me ofrecí a prepararte té. Yo lo haré. Mejor ve a cambiarte ropa o algo así.

Sakura sabía cuando la amatista hablaba en serio. Y ahora hablaba muy en serio. Así que, con resignación y porque no tenía fuerzas para ninguna discusión en esos instantes, le hizo caso a su amiga. Además, sí quería sacarse toda esa ropa.

\- Ya vuelvo. Hay unos dulces que mi papá dejó en ese estante, si quieres.

Y tras decir eso, la chica subió a su pieza.

Rápidamente Tomoyo preparó todo. Puso las tazas, el azúcar y la leche en una bandeja, y los llevó a la mesa que había en el living. Después preparó el té en una tetera y puso los dulces en un plato. Cuando el té estuvo listo, llevó lo que faltaba junto a las demás cosas.

Sakura bajó cuando la amatista estaba sirviendo el té en las tazas. Sin embargo, la esmeralda sólo se quedó parada en la entrada del living, completamente quieta. Tomoyo pudo ver en su rostro que estaba perdida en su mente, y que poco a poco sus ojos se llenaban de más pena. La chica se paró y fue en su rescate.

\- Ven acá – Dijo Tomoyo, abriendo los brazos.

Sakura la miró y por fin la amatista pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Había llegado a su punto de quiebre. De inmediato la esmeralda se lanzó a los brazos de Tomoyo y comenzó a llorar en sus hombros.

\- No te preocupes. Hoy es mi turno de consolarte – Murmuró Tomoyo.

La esmeralda la apretó con más fuerza. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y sostuvo a su amiga hasta que ella lo necesitara.

* * *

El té se había enfriado. Tomoyo estaba sentada en el sofá mirando televisión mientras Sakura dormía a su lado. Había llorado por lo que había parecido ser horas. La amatista había llorado también. Tanto por su amiga como por sí misma. Todo esto le estaba trayendo terribles recuerdos. Y todo era mil veces peor cuando se acordaba de Eriol y su conversación del día anterior.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? O, mejor pregunta, ¿Cómo había permitido que todo eso sucediera? Ni siquiera tenía excusa por lo de ayer en la tarde. Al menos podía culpar al alcohol durante la fiesta de Nagata. Pero lo que había sucedido en la sala de música no tenía explicación alguna. Además, habían vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales. ¡Y sobre el piano, de todos los lugares! Ya de por si los pianos le recordaban a Eriol. Ahora jamás volvería a ver ese instrumento sin sonrojarse.

La conversación que había tenido con Eriol en el paradero de buses le había hecho aceptar y comprender una que otra cosa. Sí, sí le gustaba el sexo. Había escuchado miles de historias horribles sobre la primera vez y de lo poco satisfactorio que era tener relaciones sexuales las primeras veces, pero Tomoyo debía ser la excepción a la regla. ¿Debía agradecerle eso a Eriol? Suponía que sí. Ella no sabía nada sobre el sexo mientras que él sabía demasiado. Por alguna razón los dos se complementaban en esa área. Aunque sólo Dios debía saber porqué.

Sin embargo, lo que más caló en Tomoyo fue la seria sospecha de que Eriol aún la quería. No sólo la deseaba, lo que era netamente físico, sino que el chico todavía albergaba sentimientos por ella. Pero, ¿Aún? ¿Después de todos estos años? La amatista no podía parar de pensar en ello. Si aceptaba lo que Eriol le ofrecía, no sólo tendría riesgo de quedarse embarazada y obtener una enfermedad venérea. Iba a poner en peligro su corazón. Y tendría que ser una completa idiota para volver a caer en ese juego otra vez.

\- ¿Qué pasó cuándo Eriol te encontró? – Preguntó una somnolienta Sakura de la nada - ¿Hablaron las cosas?

Tomoyo iba a comentar el que por fin la esmeralda había despertado, pero hubo algo que le llamó muchísimo más la atención.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que hablé ayer con Eriol? – Inquirió la chica con sospecha.

\- Puede o no que le haya dicho dónde estabas – Confesó Sakura culpable.

\- ¿Aún cuándo te dije que no quería hablar con él? – Replicó Tomoyo cada vez elevando más la voz.

Sakura se alejó un poco de Tomoyo y la miró con recelo.

\- Él te estaba esperando. Te iba a encontrar de una u otra forma. Y creo que realmente debían hablar las cosas.

Tomoyo quería estrangularla. Si no fuera porque Sakura ya se sentía bastante mal, quizás lo hubiera hecho. Así que simplemente respiró hondo y no permitió el enojo salir.

\- Supongo que a ti debo agradecer el trauma con el piano, entonces – Gruñó Tomoyo sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué trauma? – Preguntó la esmeralda extrañada.

\- Oh, nada – Dijo la amatista con sarcasmo – Además del hecho de que tuve sexo con Eriol sobre el piano del Liceo.

\- ¡¿Tú qué?! – Exclamó Sakura choqueada, mientras se sentaba de golpe.

En realidad, Tomoyo no había querido revelar eso en voz alta.

\- ¿Tú y Eriol arriba de un piano? – Repitió la esmeralda tratando de entender la situación – ¿Los pianos son tan resistentes?

\- Supongo que sí – Murmuró la chica sonrojándose.

\- Yo pensé que sólo irían hablar – Replicó Sakura cada vez más atónita.

\- Y lo hicimos – Confirmó Tomoyo, para después bajar la voz – Antes y después de tener sexo.

\- En serio, ¿No quieres que vayamos a buscar la pastilla del día después? – Volvió a ofrecer Sakura – No quiero que quedes embarazada cuando se puede evitar.

\- Volvimos a usar condón y yo aún no estoy en mi período fértil. Aunque supongo que sí debería ir a buscar esa pastilla – Dijo resignada la amatista – Y, de pasada, debería pedir la pastilla anticonceptiva.

\- Entonces, ¿Vas a seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales con Eriol? – Preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

\- ¡No sé! – Exclamó Tomoyo, para después agacharse y ocultar su rostro en sus manos – No sé que quiero. No sé si realmente quiera rechazarlo.

Extrañamente, de pasar Tomoyo a consolar a Sakura, ahora fue la esmeralda la que confortó a su amiga.

\- Está bien – Dijo Sakura dulcemente, mientras apoyaba una mano en la espalda de Tomoyo - Sea lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré. Aunque me preocupa mucho que no te estés cuidando.

\- Esto me pasa por haberme acostado con ese idiota – Se quejó la amatista aún cubriendo su rostro – Es mi castigo por haber perdido mi virginidad estando borracha.

\- Vamos, no es tan malo – Le aseguró la esmeralda – No vas a ser ni la primera ni la última que le pasa. Y al menos fue con alguien que conoces. Sabes que pudo haber sido mucho peor.

\- Bueno, Eriol perdió su virginidad a los 11 años, estando borracho y con una chica mayor – Reconcilió Tomoyo levantando la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Sakura a todo pulmón.

Que estúpida ironía. Tomoyo buscaba empatía por su situación, y era justamente Eriol el que podía entenderla de la mejor forma.

\- ¿Eriol perdió la virginidad a los 11 años? – Volvió a exclamar Sakura con la mandíbula casi tocando el suelo.

\- Me lo contó mientras éramos novios. Fue una de las razones por las que fue enviado a Japón. Sus padres llegaron al límite. Eriol fumaba, tomaba, y se juntaba no con las mejores personas que digamos. Cuando perdió su virginidad lo hizo con una chica varios años mayor que él en la cama de unos amigos de sus padres. Y sí, los pillaron. Ahí fue cuando rebalsó el vaso, supongo.

Cuando la gente le preguntaba a Eriol el porqué estaba en Tomoeda, el siempre decía que era por ser un mal hijo. Pero cuando Tomoyo se convirtió en su novia, había exigido saber toda la verdad. Le tomó meses convencerlo para que confesara todo.

\- ¿Eriol fuma? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

\- No desde que vive acá – Respondió Tomoyo – Aunque nunca me molesté en preguntar si lo que fumaba antes eran cigarrillos o algo más. El vicio del alcohol no es algo que haya superado, obviamente. Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Sakura requirió unos instantes para poder procesar toda la información que había recibido. Tomoyo supuso que eran bastantes cosas que debía asimilar. Dios sabía que ella igual había necesitado un tiempo para poder digerir el escandaloso pasado de Eriol.

\- Eriol está a cargo de sus tíos acá, ¿No? – Indagó Sakura.

\- Sí, pero ellos pasan más tiempo en cualquier parte menos en Tomoeda. Cuando era más pequeño, Eriol podía pasar semanas en su casa sin que ellos lo llamaran siquiera. No sé que hubiera sido de él si no fuera por la señora Emma, honestamente.

\- ¿La señora Emma? ¿De quién hablas?

Tomoyo sonrió al recordar esa dama.

\- Es la niñera de Eriol. Vino con él desde Inglaterra. Es la mujer más amorosa y amable que puedas conocer. Sin embargo, cuando Eriol cumplió 15, su contrato se acabó y volvió a su país. Aún así, sigue viniendo a Japón de vez en cuando. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, me dijo que era porque le gustaba el país y era como estar de vacaciones. Aunque, ¿La verdad? Yo creo que regresa para hacerle compañía a Eriol.

\- Eso explica el que no la conozca, entonces – Dijo Sakura con comprensión – Creo que la primera vez que fui a la casa de Eriol tenía 15.

\- Emma le enseñó todo a Eriol para sobrevivir – Continuó Tomoyo – Desde cocinar hasta lavar su ropa. Es verdad que Eriol tiene empleados que lo ayudan para mantener su casa, pero Emma le dio todas las herramientas para subsistir en caso de que se quedara sólo. Eriol es la oveja negra y la mayoría de su familia lo rechaza.

\- ¡Pero Eriol no es malo! – Replicó la esmeralda con un sentimiento de injusticia – Es uno de los mejores chicos que conozco. Leal a sus amigos y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a otros. No es perfecto, pero nadie lo es. Sé que va a ser un gran hombre en el futuro. ¡Ya es un gran chico ahora!

\- Dile eso a su familia – Dijo la amatista resignada – Ellos aún lo juzgan duramente por su actitud del pasado. No están acá para ver el chico en el que se ha convertido.

Eso, y que Eriol tampoco se molestaba en demostrar que había cambiado. Era como si fuera su venganza personal contra toda su familia por haberlo abandonado. Él ya había aceptado la soledad como su mejor amiga. Y fue justamente esa soledad la que hizo que Tomoyo se enamorara tanto de ese chico. Ella quería llenar ese vacío.

De repente, se sintió el teléfono sonar, lo que causó que Sakura se pusiera rígida en su puesto. Era claro que temía que el que estuviera llamando sea su reciente ex novio.

\- ¿Contesto yo? – Ofreció Tomoyo.

\- No. Lo haré yo. Puede ser alguien más – Murmuró la esmeralda.

Y lo era. El señor Kinomoto llamaba para saludar a su hija.

Tomoyo tomó la bandeja con el té, las tazas y el plato con los dulces, y llevó todo de vuelta a la cocina. Aunque se comió un dulce en el camino. Ya era hora de cenar. Pensó en cocinar algo para Sakura, pero prefirió esperar. Su amiga podía tener otros planes.

\- ¿Volverá pronto tu papá? – Preguntó la amatista cuando volvió al living.

\- Pasado mañana – Respondió la chica, la que estaba sentada de nuevo en el sofá – Me prometió que cocinaría una rica cena para compensarme por el tiempo sola.

\- ¿Puedo venir a comer ese día? – Bromeó Tomoyo.

La respuesta jamás llegó. Sakura se había quedado quieta mirando por la ventana hacia el patio trasero. Su rostro se volvió más vacío, la pena había inundado sus ojos otra vez. Tomoyo sabía que había llegado la hora. Era el turno de su amiga hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Sakura? – Preguntó la amatista con cuidado, sentándose al lado de la esmeralda otra vez.

\- Shaoran se va a ir – Dijo la chica en un murmullo - Lo sabía desde hace meses. Y no me dijo nada.

\- ¿Se va a ir de Tomoeda? – Inquirió Tomoyo con cuidado.

\- De Japón. Dios… - Sakura se secó bruscamente las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y respiró hondamente, tratando de controlarse – Va a cursar sus estudios superiores en Inglaterra.

Y teniendo en cuenta que en menos de seis meses ya estarían ellos en la Universidad, Tomoyo podía entender la gravedad de la situación.

\- ¿Pensabas que se iría a quedar en Japón? – Preguntó la chica.

\- Dios, no. No es eso – Sakura sonrió con pena – Shaoran es el heredero de una de las multinacionales más importantes del mundo. Por supuesto que me esperaba que se fuera. Eso es algo que desde hace mucho he aceptado como una posibilidad.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo Tomoyo con extrañeza.

\- ¿Sabes cómo me enteré de que se va a ir? – La esmeralda miró a su amiga con rabia – A Mei Ling se le escapó. Estábamos hablando ayer por internet y me preguntó si tenía planes de ir a visitarlo en el futuro. Y yo no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando. Shaoran sabe desde el año pasado que se iría del Japón al terminar la secundaria, ¿Y no se le ocurrió comentar ese detalle con su novia?

Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para no ponerse a gritar, además de cerrar los puños con fuerza.

\- Lo más estúpido de todo es que no hace mucho habíamos hablado de viajar el año que viene. De posponer los estudios dos semestres y recorrer Japón, para después ir a China. Juntos. Por Dios, si incluso lo vi leyendo formularios para postular a la Universidad de Tokio a comienzos de febrero.

Tomoyo también lo había visto hacer eso cuando fueron a una feria informativa. En realidad, había pensado honestamente que Li iría a estudiar ahí. Después de todo, la Universidad de Tokio es una de las más prestigiosas del mundo. Pero quizás no era suficiente. La familia Li era dueña de Chaung Kongs, la multinacional más poderosa de Asia. El que Shaoran viviera en Tomoeda era sólo a modo de protección, para alejarlo del peligro y la exposición que hubiera tenido viviendo en Hong Kong. Y Tomoyo sabía que la familia del ambarino quería que él se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar cuando Ieran Li, su madre, dejara de hacerlo.

\- Así que… - Habló la amatista al ver que su amiga mantenía el silencio – ¿Terminaste con Li porque no te contó la verdad?

\- Me engañó por meses – Dijo Sakura con firmeza– No me habrá engañado con otra chica, pero mintió sin vergüenza alguna. Y con algo tan serio. Si hubiera sido honesto desde un comienzo, hubiéramos podido hablar todo con calma. Buscar soluciones. Prepararnos para lo que venía. Pero ni siquiera me he enterado por su boca. ¿Y qué demonios iba Sharon hacer? ¿Decirme un día antes de irse 'Ah, por si acaso, me voy a Inglaterra y quizás nos veamos en 10 meses más'?

Sakura tenía un muy buen punto a su favor, reconoció Tomoyo con lamento.

\- No le perdono que haya jugado así conmigo – Continuó la esmeralda con pena, pero con determinación - No le perdono que me haya ilusionado con un futuro juntos, cuando él sabía que no iría a ser así. Nunca le perdonaré que me haya lastimado de esta forma.

\- ¿Y si Li temía que irías a terminar con él si te contaba? – Comentó la amatista

\- Tomoyo, no soy una bruja que quiere amarrar a Shaoran por siempre. Y él lo sabe. Te juro que si él me lo hubiera contado, si me lo hubiera explicado, lo hubiera apoyado. Ya te dije, me esperaba que se fuera a estudiar al extranjero de todas formas. Y no hubiera terminado con él. Incluso hubiera aprovechado aún más el tiempo juntos.

Sakura tenía todo el derecho del mundo para estar furiosa y Tomoyo sabía que, a menos que Shaoran tuviera una muy buena excusa para justificar su actuar, el chico estaba completamente jodido. Hay muchas formas de engañar, y de la forma que él lo hizo fue horrible.

\- Lo siento tanto, Sakura – Dijo finalmente Tomoyo con honestidad –Te comprendo y sé que es difícil de perdonar lo que hizo Li.

La esmeralda la miró con recelo.

\- Esta es de las pocas veces que no defiendes a Shaoran tras una pelea conmigo.

\- Las otras veces estabas siendo tonta.

\- ¿Incluso cuando peleamos porque no me permitió pagarle cuando rompí su laptop?

\- Especialmente esa vez. El chico es millonario, a ti con suerte te alcanza la mesada para comprar tu champú favorito. Y había sido más su error por dejar el laptop a la orilla de la mesa.

La esmeralda sonrió con pena otra vez. En realidad, hasta esta última pelea, Shaoran y Sakura jamás habían discutido por algo de verdadera gravedad. Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir lástima al pensar que una relación tan buena había terminado tan abruptamente.

La amatista abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y se levantó del sofá.

\- Vamos a preparar la cena – Ofreció Tomoyo obligando a Sakura a levantarse del sofá también – Tengo hambre y me niego a permitir que te saltes más comidas hoy. Y nada de excusas.

En vez de discutir, la chica asintió y se dejó llevar por la amatista hasta la cocina. Lo que en realidad Sakura necesitaba era un pote lleno de helado cubierto con salsa de chocolate, pero Tomoyo supuso que tendría que conformarse con pasta. La que tendría mucho queso, por supuesto.

\- Yo cocino – Anunció la amatista, lavándose las manos.

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo – Dijo Sakura.

\- Lo máximo que vas a hacer es cortar tomates mientras me dices donde está todo, y ni se te ocurra decir algo más al respecto si no quieres que llame a Chiharu y compañía para hacerte entrar en razón.

Parece que esa última amenaza había funcionado perfectamente, pues la esmeralda de inmediato fue a sentarse a un lado, sin decir nada más. Tomoyo agradecería a Chiharu más tarde. Tener una amiga extremadamente mandona y terca a más no poder era útil a veces.

Cocinar no distrajo sólo a Sakura, sino que también a la amatista. Jamás la chica pensó que cortar cebollas sería tan terapéutico. Aún así, le rompía el alma darse cuenta de lo similar que iría a ser la situación de Sakura de ahora en adelante a lo que ella había vivido. Justamente lo más difícil de todo.

\- Realmente lamento que debas pasar lo mismo por lo que yo pasé – Dijo Tomoyo cuando ya estaba revolviendo la pasta con la salsa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Replicó Sakura con extrañeza.

\- El tener tu ex en la misma sala de clases – Explicó la chica - Fue muy difícil y doloroso, y jamás lo hubiera deseado para ti.

La esmeralda se esforzó en sonreír.

\- No te preocupes. Sobreviviré. Tal como tú lo hiciste. Iré día a día superándolo. Además, tengo unos días para prepararme. Shaoran no va a regresar de China hasta la otra semana.

Apenas Sakura terminó de hablar, se escuchó como la puerta principal fue golpeada con fuerza. No con un golpe firme para avisar educadamente que alguien estaba afuera, sino como si un toro furioso hubiera chocado contra ella.

\- ¡SAKURA!

Cuando oyeron esa voz, tanto Sakura como Tomoyo quedaron pálidas y se miraron con horror. Ahora sí que las cosas se pondrían buenas.

\- ¿Estás segura que la otra semana? – Preguntó con ironía la amatista, mientras apagaba la cocina, para después correr a apagar las luces prendidas.

Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro de su asiento, incluso cuando los golpes fueron más fuertes e insistentes.

\- Sakura, ¿Qué hacemos? – Susurró Tomoyo al percatarse que Shaoran no se iría de ahí en ningún futuro cercano.

\- Yo no puedo hablar con él ahora – Dijo con desesperación la chica – No puedo, no sin largarme a llorar. No puedo.

Ahora la esmeralda había caído en un trance de negación y la amatista supo que este problema tendría que solucionarlo sola. Su amiga no estaba en condiciones de pensar en nada lógico en esos momentos.

\- ¡SAKURA! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

La cabeza de Tomoyo comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. Plan A, hacer el mínimo ruido posible y/o esconderse para pretender que la casa estaba vacía. Plan B, salir de la casa por la parte trasera o por el sótano, aunque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Shaoran las viera.

\- Sakura, si estás ahí, abre la puerta – Se escuchó ahora la voz de Eriol, la que era menos exigente pero igual de seria – Shaoran está subiendo el árbol de afuera y va a entrar a tu casa por tu pieza.

O plan C, abrir la maldita prueba a enfrentar lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

\- Debo abrir Sakura – Dijo Tomoyo con resignación - Él va entrar a la casa de una u otra forma.

Y ahí iban a las lágrimas acumulándose de nuevo.

\- No hay tiempo para escondernos ni para huir. ¿Entiendes?

Por un segundo Tomoyo pensó que Sakura no la estaba escuchando, pero al final la chica asintió. El miedo en sus ojos era evidente. Esto iba a ser doloroso de presenciar.

\- Prometo no dejarte sola – Le aseguró la amatista.

\- Me voy a desmayar – Dijo con terror la esmeralda.

\- Tan sólo respira – Aconsejó la chica sujetándola de los hombros.

\- No puedo respirar

\- No me hagas darte una bofetada – Amenazó Tomoyo antes de irse de la cocina y dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Demonios, hasta ella estaba nerviosa. Ni se podía imaginar cómo estaría Sakura en esos instantes. Respiró hondo y tomó el pomo con fuerza, suplicando antes de abrir la puerta que, pase lo que pase, no fuera tan horrible como se veía venir.

Para su infinito agradecimiento, y era bastante irónico decir eso teniendo en cuenta que ayer lo odiaba, lo primero que vio afuera fue Eriol con genuina preocupación en su rostro, en vez de a un furioso Li. El chico sonrió al verla, para después gritar a su espalda.

\- ¡Shaoran, baja del maldito árbol! Ya abrieron la puerta.

\- ¿Qué tan enojado está? – Le preguntó rápidamente Tomyo al chico.

\- No sé si la palabra enojado es el mejor adjetivo para describirlo.

Y no lo era. Cuando Tomoyo pudo ver finalmente el rostro de Shaoran, nada de enojo había ahí. Lo que sí había era resolución y ansiedad. Y desesperación. Parecía un hombre que había ido al infierno y vuelto. Y quizás fue así.

\- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Shaoran cuando se acercó a la entrada.

\- ¿Cómo crees? – Rebatió la amatista de forma brusca – En todo caso, aprecio que hayas preguntado 'cómo' en vez de 'dónde'.

El ambarino hizo el ademán de entrar a la casa, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo del brazo.

\- Dile toda la verdad y explica tu actuar, si es que puedes. Pero no hagas que sufra más. Si no, no será a ella al que tendrás que enfrentar, sino a Touya. ¿Entendido?

Shaoran simplemente la miró serio y se soltó de su agarre para entrar a la casa, sin decir nada al respecto. Tomoyo pudo jurar que lo que vio en la mirada del ambarino fue miedo. ¿Tan asustado estaba de perder a Sakura?

\- No deberías amenazar a un hombre que está al borde de perder lo que más quiere, Tomoyo – Aconsejó Eriol entrando a la casa también

\- ¿Y esa es mi culpa? – Replicó la chica.

\- No. Pero deberías escucharlo antes de juzgar. Hay ciertos engaños que sí se pueden perdonar.

'¿Cómo el tuyo?', quiso decir la amatista, pero se mordió la lengua. No era momento para que ellos volvieran a discutir sobre la misma vieja historia. Ahora debía preocuparse de su amiga.

Con rapidez entró a la casa de nuevo, seguida de Eriol, y encontró a la ex pareja en el living. Los dos estaban a una distancia del otro observándose sin decir nada. Aún así, Sakura tenía los ojos lacrimosos y se mordía el labio nerviosa, mientras que Shaoran respiraba con fuerza y apretaba los puños.

Tomoyo sintió que en cualquier momento explotaría una bomba.

\- ¿No regresabas la otra semana? – Musitó Sakura con voz baja, pero firme, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Ese era el plan. Pero cuando tu novia rompe contigo por teléfono sin dejarte aclarar las cosas, eso cambia un poco los planes

\- Ah, ¿Entonces no te vas a ir a Inglaterra al terminar la secundaria? – Inquirió la chica con fingida inocencia.

Shaoran sólo apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia abajo.

\- Eso pensé – Susurró Sakura al ver que el chico no lo negaba – ¿Puedes irte de mi casa, por favor?

\- No, primero vas a escucharme.

\- No quiero escucharte.

\- Lo harás.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura e hizo un gesto de querer tocarla, pero ésta se alejó de inmediato de él. Ahora sí que pudo ver Tomoyo la inseguridad y el miedo en los ojos del ambarino. El rechazo de Sakura le había dolido. La amatista casi sintió pena por él.

\- No podía decirte – Dijo lastimero Shaoran - Decirte significaba que era real. Que tendría que irme.

\- Te vas a ir igual, Shaoran – Aclaró Sakura con irritación.

\- Me he pasado estos últimos meses tratando de cambiar las cosas, tratando de convencer a mi madre de que cambie de parecer, pero…

\- No se trata de eso – Lo interrumpió Sakura cada vez más enojada – No se trata de que te vayas. ¿Por qué no te irías? Es una gran oportunidad. Y las Universidades allá son muy respetadas. ¿Por qué te irías a quedar?

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Preguntó con incredulidad Shaoran. Tomoyo puedo ver que Eriol también estaba asombrado.

\- Por supuesto que no, grandísimo idiota – Contestó Sakura con rabia – Te amo. Por supuesto que quiero que estemos siempre juntos. Pero no se trata de eso. No es eso lo que me duele. Lo que me rompió el corazón fue que me mintieras. Si sabías esto desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que me enterara por Mei? Eso es lo que no te puedo perdonar.

Sakura tuvo que parar de hablar y respirar hondamente. Algunas lágrimas habían caído por sus mejillas, pero la chica aún no perdía su determinación. En realidad, Tomoyo estaba muy orgullosa por el actuar de su amiga. Se estaba tomando las cosas de mucha mejor forma de lo que ella había esperado.

\- Desde hace tiempo sabía que era muy posible que te fueras – Continuó Sakura con algo más de calma – Que volverías a China o más lejos. No soy idiota. Vas a heredar la multinacional más grande de Asia, estoy segura que tu mamá sólo quiere prepararte de la mejor forma. ¿Acaso pensabas que no iría a apoyarte? ¿Qué terminaría contigo? Terminé contigo porque no confiaste en mí, por excluirme de algo tan importante. Y lo peor de todo es que me esperanzaste con la idea de que, quizás, no te fueras a ir – La voz de Sakura se quebró - Tú has tenido meses para prepararte para tu partida, ¿No podías haber tenido la misma consideración conmigo? ¿No pensaste en mí? Queda tan poco para terminar la secundaria, ¿No pensaste en lo destruida que me dejarías?

\- No voy a heredar Chaung Kongs.

Y ahí estaba la bomba que Tomoyo había esperado. Incluso a Eriol se le cayó la mandíbula. Y ni hablar de Sakura. Todo rastro de pena o enojo se había ido de su rostro. Era como si la hubieran golpeado con una bola de demolición, dejándola sin respirar.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sakura cuando por fin pudo encontrar el habla.

\- No me haré cargo de Chaung Kongs – Dijo el chico con calma - Lo rechacé esta mañana.

\- ¿Por qué irías a hacer algo como eso? – Replicó la esmeralda con voz ahogada.

\- Porque te amo más de lo que jamás podría querer tener esa empresa.

Shaoran volvió a acercarse a Sakura, y ésta vez la chica no lo rechazó. La abrazó con fuerza, casi como temiendo que ella se fuera a escapar, y besó su cabeza.

\- Traté de convencer a todos de que podía prepararme acá en Japón, de que podía estudiar en Tokio, pero no me escucharon – Siguió explicando el ambarino - Y la verdad es que Chaung Kongs jamás me ha interesado. Hacerme cargo de él hubiera sido más por deber, no por querer. No te dije nada porque aún buscaba la forma de cambiar las cosas. Y no quería que te preocuparas por algo que no era tu responsabilidad.

Shaoran soltó el abrazo y miró a Sakura a los ojos.

\- Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza dejarte. Esa no era una posibilidad. El haber sentido estas últimas horas que te había perdido sólo hizo que mi decisión fuera más clara.

\- No puedes rechazar Chaung Kongs – Dijo Sakura choqueada - No puedo ser culpable de que tomes una decisión tan drástica. No puedo permitir que cambies tu vida de esa forma.

\- Mi vida no depende de controlar esa empresa. No necesito ni el poder ni el dinero que Chaung Kongs ofrece. Tan sólo te quiero a ti.

Ahora sí que Sakura no fue capaz de controlar las lágrimas. Shaoran volvió a abrazarla y la chica lloró con fuerza en sus brazos, aferrándose a él. Tomoyo sintió que Eriol le tocó el hombro y se le acercó.

\- Dejémoslos solos – Le dijo en voz baja.

La chica estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo. Tomó sus cosas y sin despedirse ni hacer mucho ruido, ella y Eriol salieron de la casa.

De forma tácita, ambos caminaron en dirección hacia el parque del Rey Pingüino mientras meditaban en todo lo que había sucedido. Tomoyo no podía creerlo. Ella también venía de una familia a cargo de una empresa grande, pero nada comparado a la realidad de Li. Se suponía que él iba ser responsable de Chaung Kongs en el futuro. Todo el mundo empresarial lo daba por hecho. ¿Realmente era capaz Shaoran de causar un terremoto de tal intensidad por no querer dejar a Sakura?

\- En realidad, no es tan sorprendente – Dijo de repente Eriol.

Ya habían pasado el parque y ahora caminaban por la avenida de los cerezos.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que Shaoran rechace Chaung Kongs. Nunca lo ha querido, él relaciona esa empresa a más cosas negativas que positivas.

\- Aún así, no puedo creer que vaya a rechazarlo – Replicó la amatista sin poder convencerse aún – ¿Y si se llega a arrepentir en el futuro?

\- No lo hará – Dijo el chico con convicción – Siempre fue un asunto de deber, pero nunca ha sido el deseo de Shaoran quedarse con Chaung Kongs. Él va a ser más feliz sin el peso de esa empresa sobre sus hombros. E incluso si en un futuro él y Sakura no están juntos, sé que Shaoran va a estar mejor así. Él va a armar su futuro bajo sus términos, no bajo los de otros.

De la forma que planteaba Eriol las cosas, tenía mucho sentido. Tomoyo se quedó más tranquila. Si iría a haber un escándalo, ya mañana se preocuparían de ello. Por ahora se conformaba con que Sakura ya no estuviera triste.

\- ¿Te vas a tu casa ahora? – Preguntó Eriol.

\- Eso creo – Asintió la chica - Pensaba ir donde Rika, pera ya es tarde. Y ya he tenido demasiado drama por un día. Mejor me voy a acostar.

\- Yo te puedo acompañar en eso último.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué Tomoyo había pensado que por un día se iba a escapar de las insinuaciones sexuales de Eriol?

\- Con acostar me refiero a dormir.

\- Claro, eso lo haríamos después – Dijo Eriol con fingida seriedad.

\- No te soporto.

Ahora Tomoyo caminó con más rapidez, pero no logró alejarse del chico por mucha distancia. Llegó hasta el paradero más cercano y esperó que un bus pasara pronto.

\- Está bien, era una broma – Se disculpó el chico cuando se le acercó – Después de todo, te debe parecer aburrido el sexo en la cama cuando ya lo has hecho en un lugar público. Y sobre un piano.

Tomoyo se dio vuelta lentamente y lo miró con completa estupefacción. ¿No se había atrevido el muy hijo de…?

\- Nunca más voy a tener relaciones sexuales contigo – Juró Tomoyo con furia.

-¿Por qué prometes cosas que sabes que nos vas a cumplir? – Replicó Eriol con calma acercándose aún más a la chica – El sexo en el piano fue mucho mejor que el de la casa de Nagata. Y no puedes negarlo.

\- Cualquier sexo que no sea borracho es mejor, imbécil – Aclaró la chica apretando los dientes - Y estoy siendo sumamente seria. Considera esto tu respuesta a la petición que me hiciste ayer. No voy a tener más sexo contigo.

\- Uno no debería tomar decisiones cuando se está enojado – Aconsejó el chico.

\- Pues yo ya la he tomado – Y se dio vuelta esperando de nuevo al bus.

Tomoyo hervía en rabia. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Pero antes de responderse a sí misma, sintió que Eriol la tomó de las caderas y pego su cuerpo al de él. Justo a la altura de su entrepierna. Y para el infinito espanto de la amatista, el chico comenzó a frotarse en ella.

\- Oh, por Dios, suéltame – La chica trató de zafarse, pero Eriol la sujetaba con fuerza – Alguien puede vernos, por favor para.

\- Aún no te he tomado así, ¿Verdad? – Dijo el chico sin escuchar la súplica de la amatista, para después susurrar en su oído - Te sujetaría de esta misma forma y te pondría contra una mesa. Levantaría tu corta falda y te quitaría la ropa interior, para después frotarme contra ti. Mis manos jugarían con tus pechos. Después bajarían a tu entrepierna. Y cuando sienta que ya estás lista, abriría mis pantalones y me introduciría de golpe en ti. Y tú me rogarías que lo haga más rápido, pero yo simplemente seguiría el ritmo que quisiera, hasta volverte loca de deseo. Y te echarías sobre la mesa cuando comience a acelerar, porque tus brazos no podrían aguantar la fuerza de mis embestidas.

De repente, Eriol la soltó y de inmediato Tomoyo se alejó de él. Se dio vuelta y lo miró pasmada. A penas podía controlar su respiración.

\- Estás excitada, ¿No? – Dijo Eriol triunfante.

No podía ser así de fácil. No podía ser que él tuviera tanto poder sobre ella y sobre su cuerpo. No podía ser que unas cuantas palabras cuestionaran su raciocinio y control. Esto no podía ser normal.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Musitó Tomoyo cuando fue capaz de volver hablar.

\- Lo mismo que tú a mí – Y ahora era Eriol el que estaba molesto - ¿Tú crees que me gusta estar así de obsesionado contigo? Te veo y quiero comerte a besos. Huelo tu perfume y tengo una erección. Antes ya era bastante malo controlarme, ahora ya no tengo ningún poder sobre mi propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Antes? – Repitió la chica, sin entender.

\- Debes ser increíblemente ingenua o muy estúpida si pensabas que hasta hace dos días atrás yo no te deseaba. Llevo deseándote por meses. Años. Eres mi máxima fantasía sexual. Y ahora que ya caí en la tentación, estoy quemándome en el infierno. Este es un juego de a dos. Tú me has arruinado tanto como yo te he arruinado a ti.

Si antes Sakura había llorado, ahora la que quería llorar era Tomoyo. Llorar tanto por lo que es y por lo que no fue. Ella no le perdonó a Eriol su engaño, pero por primera vez desde esa época pensó en qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho. ¿Estaría aún con él? ¿Serían felices? ¿Hubiera tenido el mejor sexo de su vida sin tener que esconderse?

O quizás las cosas debieron haber sucedido tal como habían pasado. Porque, honestamente, si todo lo que fue la llevó a lo que vivía ahora, no estaba muy segura de querer cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, había que dejar ciertas cosas en claro.

\- Primero que todo, si es que llego a decir que sí a todo esto…

\- ¿Entonces aceptas nuestra relación? – La interrumpió Eriol animado.

\- _Si_ llego a decir que sí – Volvió a repetir Tomoyo haciendo énfasis en el primer si - No tendré más sexo contigo hasta que esté tomando pastillas anticonceptivas. Y eso significa esperar al menos un mes tras comenzar el tratamiento para estar seguros de que no quedaré embarazada. ¿Sigues interesado en tu oferta?

Eriol cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja.

\- My dear, puedo darte orgasmos sin meter mi pene dentro de ti. Subestimas mi experiencia.

Tomoyo quiso golpearlo. Muy fuerte. Pero la chica no pudo reprimir el pensamiento por más que lo intentó. ¿Se podía tener un orgasmo sin, bueno, todo el proceso?

\- Te lo estás imaginando, ¿Verdad?

Era suficiente. La paciencia de Tomoyo había llegado a su límite.

\- Me voy al otro paradero. Tu ego y yo no caemos en el mismo espacio.

\- No seas tonta…

Pero la chica no se quedó a escucharlo. Se alejó del paradero y caminó en dirección del otro que había unos metros más allá.

\- Que idiotez, Tomoyo… - Dijo Eriol comenzando a seguirla.

\- ¡Quédate dónde estás! – Le gritó la chica con amenaza.

De seguro el chico había captado que la amatista había llegado a su punto máximo de paciencia, pues no la siguió. Pero sí le gritó cuando ya iba a media cuadra.

\- ¡Sueña conmigo! ¡Te prometo que tú sí estarás en mis sueños!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Le respondió la chica.

Aunque, para la completa consternación de Tomoyo, esa noche sí soñó con Eriol. Y aprendió que sí se podía tener orgasmos sin pasar por todo el proceso.

* * *

**Notas de las autora:**

Por este capítulo es que esta historia está en categoría M (Me refiero a la conversación de Eriol y Tomoyo al final). Y este capítulo es al menos 2000 palabras más largo que los dos capítulos anteriores, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Por supuesto que no iba a arruinar la relación de Sakura y Shaoran! Me costó mucho encaminarla en Parece que le gustas. No iba a destruirla ahora, pero sí creo que era necesario algo de tensión. Era demasiada perfección y las parejas normales tienen altos y bajos. Y creo que todo quien esté leyendo esta historia (y que haya leído PQLG) querría leer sobre Sakura y Shaoran. Yo hubiera querido, al menos.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Ya deben saber que ese es el mejor pago para los autores. Y es importante para mí saber si las cosas van bien o deben mejorar. ¡Y manden inspiración y energía para poder terminar esta historia antes de marzo! :P

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Piwy


	4. Un momento de honestidad

Como pequeña advertencia, este capítulo tiene lemon. Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal. Escribir lemons siempre es difícil.

* * *

**Como si me amaras**

**Capítulo 4**

Había pasado más de una semana y Eriol aún no recibía una respuesta por parte de Tomoyo. Para ser más específicos, 16 días. Sí, llevaba la cuenta. Y así como veía la situación, iría a marcar varios días más en su calendario mental.

Maldita terca mujer. Era verdad que, técnicamente, Tomoyo había rechazo su propuesta de "sexo sin compromiso" ese día en el paradero de buses, pero él jamás lo tomó como una respuesta seria. Sin embargo, ya estaba considerando de forma definitiva que la chica había estado hablando en serio. Lo había rechazado.

Por suerte, Eriol también era terco como una mula.

Primero iría a tirarse frente a un tren en marcha antes de darse por vencido en lo que se refería a Tomoyo. Porque de ninguna forma la iría dejar escapar sin antes dar la batalla. E iba a utilizar todas las armas que tenía.

Sólo necesitaba un plan y el momento preciso.

\- ¿Vas a mover tu torre o seguirás observando a Daidouji?

Eriol despegó la mirada y se enfocó en Shaoran. Éste lo miraba con aburrimiento.

\- Lo siento. Ya conoces como soy en lo que se refiere a ella.

\- No. Yo _conocía _cómo eras en lo que se refería a ella. Ahora no tengo idea.

Eriol respiró hondo y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. A Shaoran no se le escapaba nada.

Era jueves por la tarde y los dos estaban en el club de ajedrez. ¿Eriol Hiragizawa y Shaoran Li en un club de ajedrez? Bueno, eso sucedía cuando se perdían apuestas. Los dos habían apostado contra Yamazaki a que, por un día, ocupara su ropa interior por sobre los pantalones. Y habían perdido. Takashi incluso caminó con sus bóxers al descubierto por todo el centro de Tomoeda. Así que, como consecuencia, Shaoran tuvo que dejar el grupo de atletismo y Eriol el de arquería.

Aunque pasar todos los jueves por la tarde jugando ajedrez no era tan terrible, la verdad. Eriol debía admirar los cojones de Yamazaki. Sin embargo, lo que sí era terrible era que, desde la sala donde ellos estaban se podía ver al grupo de coro practicar. Prestar atención al estúpido tablero era imposible teniendo Tomoyo a la vista.

\- ¿Es algo de lo que quieras hablar? – Sugirió Shaoran.

Como respuesta, Eriol movió su torre en silencio.

El inglés no había hablado con nadie respecto a su actual relación con Tomoyo. Le había prometido a ella que no lo haría y, hasta el momento, había cumplido. Pero, demonios, realmente necesitaba desahogarse. Se estaba volviendo loco. Y de todo el mundo, Shaoran era el que mejor lo conocía y el que mejor podía guardar un secreto, incluso de su novia (lo que no se podía decir de Takashi). Quizás abrirse con alguien no sea malo.

\- Tomoyo y yo tuvimos sexo.

Y ahí iba, lo dijo. Esperó a que Shaoran lo mirara choqueado o con asombro pero, en cambio, el chico tranquilamente levantó la vista del juego y lo observó sin reacción alguna. Casi como si le hubiera dicho que el día estaba soleado o hablaran de lo que desayunaron esa mañana.

\- Eso ya lo sabía, lo que no sé es qué te pasa – Dijo finalmente Shaoran.

Eriol frunció el ceño de inmediato, confundido.

\- ¿Sakura te lo dijo, acaso? Por supuesto, Tomoyo debió haber hablado con ella.

\- Sakura no me ha dicho nada, aunque creo que supones bien.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes?

Shaoran lo miró como si su amigo estuviera insultando su inteligencia.

\- Siempre ha habido tención sexual entre ustedes dos, pero durante estos últimos días ha sido casi ridículo. Incluso llega a ser molesto.

\- ¿Y eso es suficiente para que tú deduzcas que me acosté con ella? – Replicó Eriol con incredulidad.

\- Ella es la única capaz de hacerte perder el control. Y estás a punto de hacerlo.

Bien, no por nada Shaoran era uno de sus mejores amigos. El tipo lo conocía como a su mano. Eriol simplemente sonrió derrotado. Sólo esperaba que el resto del curso no haya notado ya lo desesperado que estaba.

\- No sé qué hacer. No puedo pensar bien, no puedo dormir bien, tengo una erección casi permanente. Y si sigo así, tendré el caso más serio de pelotas azules de la historia.

\- ¿Te estás acostando con ella o no?

\- No por el momento. Le di una semana para que pensara bien en seguir nuestra relación sexual o no, pero aún no recibo respuesta.

\- ¿Y cuando se cumple la semana? – Inquirió Shaoran mientras volvía a prestar atención al tablero de ajedrez.

\- Hace como ocho días atrás.

¿Y qué es lo que hizo Shaoran al escuchar eso? Reír. El muy idiota. Eriol estuvo tentado a tomar el tablero y golpearle la cara repetidamente. Y aunque entendía el porqué de la risa, estaba tan irritado que simplemente ya no era divertido. Hace ocho días atrás que había dejado de ser divertido.

\- No sé si me causa más gracia el que aún estés esperando una respuesta o que realmente pienses que te vas a conformar sólo con sexo– Dijo finalmente el ambarino.

Eriol golpeó con fuerza la mesa con su palma, llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes en la sala. Aunque Shaoran ni siquiera pestañó ante ese explosivo enojo.

\- Cuidado con lo que siguieres, Li – Amenazó mortalmente serio Eriol

\- Cuidado con lo que deseas, Hiragizawa – Replicó el ambarino.

Maldita sea, el muy hijo de puta. Porque tenía razón. Shaoran movió un alfil y esperó a que el inglés hiciera su siguiente movimiento, pero esperó en vano. Porque Eriol ya no prestaba atención al juego. Ya ni siquiera le importaba terminarlo.

\- ¿Tú crees que tengo otra opción? – Dijo el chico apretando los dientes.

\- Todos tenemos opciones.

\- No es tan fácil.

Shaoran acercó su cuerpo a la mesa y murmuró lo más bajo posible, para que los demás no escucharan.

\- Nunca es fácil, especialmente cuando se quiere a otra persona. Y sé que ni siquiera el gran cínico y desalmado Eriol Hiragizawa podría soportar jugar con sexo cuando el corazón está en la misma bandeja. Y tú y yo sabemos muy bien que Daidouji es exactamente eso, tu corazón.

Eriol se levantó del golpe de su silla y salió del salón. Y su rostro debía mostrar bastante bien su rabia, porque el profesor encargado ni siquiera se atrevió a decir algo o trató de detenerlo. El chico pudo sentir como Shaoran lo seguía, hasta que llegaron a una parte vacía del patio. Tomó todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no gritar.

\- Ella jamás querría ser mi novia de nuevo, si eso es lo que propones – Dijo finalmente Eriol cuando se pudo controlar - Perdí ese derecho hace tiempo ya.

\- La gente comete errores. El tuyo fue inmenso. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas arreglar las cosas, a pesar del tiempo. Y ahora se te ha dado una oportunidad – Replicó el ambarino con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y tú crees que no traté? ¿Qué no intenté arreglar las cosas años atrás?

\- No

Esa respuesta fue casi como si Shaoran le hubiera dando un combo en el estómago. Tomó todo el aire de su cuerpo, dejándolo sin respirar. ¿En serio él, su mejor amigo, se atrevía a decir eso?

\- Ok, necesitas alejarte de mí a menos que quieras que te golpee – Aconsejó Eriol con lo último que le quedaba de paciencia.

\- Piénsalo, y piénsalo muy bien – Insistió Shaoran - ¿Realmente hiciste todo lo que pudiste para volver con Daidoui? ¿Cambiaste tu actuar, tu forma de ser? ¿Realmente le demostraste a Tomoyo que jamás volverías a serle infiel? Porque yo estuve ahí. Y sí, estabas terriblemente arrepentido. Pero cuando uno comete un error como el tuyo, uno debe sacrificar más. Y tú no sacrificaste nada. A los dos meses de que ella terminara contigo ya estabas acostándote con otras chicas. Estabas tan enojado que querías hacerle daño a Daidouji, tanto como el que ella te estaba haciendo a ti. Y lo lograste. Esa chica estaba destrozada y debía seguir viendo tu maldita cara todos los malditos días en clases. Le tomó más de un año superarte por completo. Y como el karma es una perra, terminaste por enamorarte aún más de ella cuando ella finalmente se alejó. Y sé que la amas aún en este mismo instante. Así que explícame, porque aún no entiendo, ¿Por qué querrías simplemente tener sexo con ella cuando quieres mucho más? ¿Por qué querrías arruinar todo lo bueno que podría haber entre ustedes si tan sólo te esforzaras un poco más en hacer bien las cosas? ¿Por qué querrías jugar un juego que te va a costar tan caro al final?

_Porque es todo lo que me queda_, respondió Eriol en su cabeza. Porque cuando uno llega a un estado de miseria y soledad tan grande, cualquier rayo de luz era suficiente. Y saber que Tomoyo lo deseaba aunque sea sólo sexualmente era tan esperanzador que no podía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Debía aferrarse a lo que sea que la amatista quisiera darle. Había recibido por años su indiferencia. Estaba tan cansado de ello. Prefería matar a su corazón con tal de tener un poco de calor, aunque sea por los motivos equivocados.

\- Nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto de corrido – Musitó Eriol finalmente.

Shaoran ignoró el comentario y siguió hablando.

\- No te pongas ni a ti ni a Tomoyo en una situación de la que te vas a arrepentir. Tú no quieres a Daidouji simplemente para coger con ella un par de veces y después hacer como si nada. Ningún sexo merece que sacrifiques tu paz mental de esa forma.

\- Pero es un muy buen sexo – Replicó Eriol taciturno

\- Por supuesto que lo debe ser. Siempre es buen sexo cuando se hace con la persona que amas. Sin embargo, acá se juega mucho más que tus sentimientos. ¿Te has siquiera puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de Daidouji? ¿En lo que ella realmente quiere?

Si antes Eriol se sentía vencido, ahora estaba completamente avergonzado. ¿Así trataba a la persona que supuestamente amaba? ¿Cómo si fuera un cuerpo para joder solamente? ¿Cómo si no mereciera mucho más? Y en ese instante Eriol se dio cuenta de porqué merecía estar sólo, amando a una chica que jamás le correspondería.

Porque una persona como él no merecía mejor.

\- Está bien. Entendí el mensaje.

Shaoran se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de los hombros, forzando a que lo mirara.

\- No estoy diciendo que te rindas. Eso no es lo que quiero. Quiero que seas honesto. Y no hablo de ser honesto contigo mismo, esa mierda no sirve. Sé honesto con ella. Si quieres esto, si de verdad quieres una oportunidad real con Daidouji, ella merece saber lo que realmente pasa contigo. Si te rechaza, bien, al menos fuiste sincero. Va a doler como una mierda, y prometo beber contigo todas las latas de cervezas que quieras para superarlo. Pero no fuerces las cosas de esta forma.

Eriol cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza deshecho.

\- No puedo, amigo. No tengo ningún derecho ya. Lo único que merece esa chica son mis disculpas. Otra vez. Unas diez mil veces.

Shaoran lo soltó y miró en dirección a la sala donde el coro estaba practicando.

\- Entiendo que hayas perdido la fe en ti mismo. Pero no supongas que ella también lo ha hecho. A veces, los peores errores en la vida suceden por falta de comunicación y por no tener fe en los demás.

* * *

El jueves por la tarde había terminado siendo una mierda, y el viernes por la mañana no estaba siendo para nada mejor. Eriol estaba teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apenas se podía concentrar en lo que el profesor hablaba y, para variar, Tomoyo lo estaba ignorando como en los viejos tiempos.

¿Cuánto más su corazón se suponía debía soportar?

Quizás, este sería su permanente castigo. Porque con tener la indiferencia de Tomoyo no había sido suficiente. Oh, no. Debía haber lamido esos pechos, sobado ese trasero, sentir el paraíso entre sus piernas para conocer realmente su tortura. Porque antes no era suficientemente malo. Necesitaba saber exactamente bien lo que había perdido años atrás con su infidelidad para dimensionar las verdaderas proporciones de su idiotez. Tuvo que tocar el cielo para entender mejor el infierno en el que vivía. ¿Y realmente había pensando que una relación de puro sexo con Tomoyo iba a mejorar las cosas? Debía estar demente.

Así pasaron las horas mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Debía hablar con la amatista en algún punto del día pero, sinceramente, no quería enfrentar la realidad. No quería matar toda esperanza aún, por muy correcto que eso fuera. Porque había tenido tantas esperanzas… Partir por algo sexual para después llevarlo al siguiente nivel. Por alguna razón, ese plan en su cabeza había funcionado. Había sido necesario que Shaoran le abriera los ojos y le diera una dosis de sinceridad para ver lo retorcido que esa idea realmente era. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño para toda una vida a Tomoyo. No necesitaba seguir haciéndolo.

\- ¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos? – Ofreció Sakura cuando se le acercó.

Había recién tocado el timbre de fin de clases y sus compañeros salían de la sala, despidiéndose unos de otros. Tomoyo estaba con Rika y Naoko conversando unos puestos más adelante.

Eriol sonrió apesadumbrado.

\- Tú no quieres comprar mis pensamientos, little flower.

\- Porque son oscuros y tristes y llenos de dolor, ¿Quizás? – Indagó la chica.

\- ¿Tan bien mi rostro lo delata?

\- En realidad, sí. ¿Qué pasa, Eriol? ¿Es por los exámenes para ingresar a la Universidad?

Eriol casi ríe histéricamente al escuchar eso. Ya quisiera que lo que le estaba pasando fuera a causa de los exámenes de ingreso. Daría su brazo derecho si sus problemas actuales fueran por esos malditos exámenes. Pero no. Y si bien él sabía que debería preocuparse de ellos ya que el primero se daba en dos meses más, entrar a la Universidad era la última de sus preocupaciones en esos momentos.

\- ¿Alguna vez me has visto preocupado de mi vida académica, Sakura? ¿En todo estos años?

\- No, pero entrar a la Universidad es algo más que aprobar un examen cualquiera – Replicó la chica.

\- Lo sé, pero no me quita el sueño el asunto. Y a ti tampoco debería hacerlo. Porque sé que te va a ir bien y que estudiarás lo que deseas. Yo ni siquiera sé que quiero hacer la semana que viene.

\- Eso es algo triste, Eriol.

\- Tampoco es tan malo. No todos sabemos lo que queremos.

Aunque eso era mentira. El chico sabía exactamente lo que quería. Podía verlo a unos tres metros de distancia de él jugando con su cabello mientras hablaba con sus amigas.

\- Déjalo en paz, Sakura. No durmió bien hoy – Los interrumpió Shaoran, mientras terminaba de arreglar su bolso.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa que Eriol no haya dormido bien? – Preguntó con recelo la esmeralda.

\- Desde que mi chica se preocupa más de mi amigo que de su novio.

Y para dejar más en claro su punto, rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Sakura y le dio un apretado beso en los labios. Eriol sonrió. Obviamente, su amigo lo estaba salvando de la curiosidad de su novia.

\- Tú también estás raro – Dijo Sakura con sospecha cuando se separaron.

\- Totalmente celoso.

\- Algo esconden los dos – Insistió la chica.

\- ¿Te refieres a los cuerpos que Eriol esconde en el sótano de su casa?

\- No, me refiero a que a Eriol le pasa algo realmente malo y tú quieres distraerme con tus besos y manoseo.

Shaoran suspiró y miró a su amigo resignado. Había tratado de ayudarle, pero parecía que la percepción de Sakura era muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaban. Sin embargo, Eriol siguió sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su puesto y tomaba sus cosas, para después acercarse a la esmeralda y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Eres un amor. Demasiado buena para el idiota de mi amigo.

El chico se puso su mochila en la espalda y se dirigió a la salida más cercana.

\- Que tengan un buen fin de semana – Se despidió Eriol a la distancia, sin esperar respuesta.

En silencio, el chico salió del establecimiento con el peso del mundo en sus hombros. En vez de dirigirse a su paradero de siempre, se dirigió al paradero de buses al que Tomoyo acostumbraba ir. No tenía ninguna garantía que ese día la chica fuera a tomar bus ahí (pues se podía tomar el bus que la llevaba a su casa en varias partes), pero le iría a dejar el asunto al destino. Si aparecía ahí, enfrentaría las cosas como debió haberlo hecho hace semanas atrás. Si no, iría a la casa de la amatista al día siguiente. Sea como sea, debía terminar las cosas pronto y de la mejor forma posible. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Ya iban a ser las 9:30 de la noche. Eriol había estado sentado en el paradero casi 4 horas seguidas. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cómo el sol se había escondido para dar paso a la noche. Sólo el repentino frío le recordó que ya era tarde. Debería irse a su casa, pero no tenía ganas de llegar a esa vacía mansión a la que llamaba hogar. Y si bien Emma aún seguía en la ciudad, tampoco quería enfrentar sus preguntas. Suficiente fue con haberlas esquivado el día anterior.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan deprimente? Probablemente cuando desarrollo por completo tener conciencia. Antes había estado de lo más bien sin una.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su cuerpo actuó como un resorte al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo. La chica lo miraba con algo de desconfianza a unos metros de él. Eriol se levantó de la banca y la observó un par de segundos en silencio. Parecía que el destino había hablado después de todo. Ahora le tocaba a él hacer el trabajo.

\- Necesitamos hablar – Dijo firme el chico.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

\- Eriol, ha sido un día largo. Hablemos otro día.

\- No, debe ser ahora – Insistió.

\- Eriol…

\- No. Déjame hablar – La cortó el chico tajante.

Eriol pasó sus manos por su cabello y se preparó para vomitar sus sentimientos. Todos ellos.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento por todo. Lo siento por haber jodido las cosas años atrás, lo siento por joder las cosas aún en este momento. Lo siento por siquiera sugerirte tener sexo conmigo cuando te mereces muchísimo más que eso. Lo siento por insultarte de esa forma. Lo siento por no ser una mejor persona, por ser una persona que de verdad te merezca. Lo siento por darte tantos problemas. Lo siento por lastimarte y después forzarte a estar en la jodida situación de tener que ver mi cara todos los días en clases. Lo siento por ser como soy y porque no hago nada para cambiar. Y lo que más siento de todo es que me diste algo tan hermoso como tu virginidad y en vez de comportarme como un hombre al respecto, preferí ser un niño y aprovecharme de la situación para mi beneficio. No pensé en ti, fui tan egoísta que preferí usar tu confusión en vez de ayudarte. Y nadie debería tratarte como un pedazo de carne, especialmente yo, alguien que no merece tocarte ni los zapatos. Me alegro de que hayas rechazado mi estúpida propuesta porque no mereces que siquiera gastes tiempo o energía pensando en alguien como yo. Jamás olvidaré las veces que estuvimos juntos, siempre apreciaré el regalo que me hiciste sin merecerlo en absoluto. Lo siento tanto por todo, que no tienes ni idea.

Sólo cuando terminó su discurso, Eriol finalmente respiró. Lo había dicho todo. ¿Era suficiente? Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera estaba cerca. Pero era algo. Y a veces se necesitaban pequeños pasos para poder recorrer todo el camino.

\- Te quiero y siempre te querré. De una u otra forma. Eso siempre será mi condena – Dijo finalmente el chico sonriendo con pena – Buenas noches, Tomoyo. Nos vemos el lunes.

Eriol se dio vuelta y se alejó de la amatista. No era necesario esperar a escuchar una respuesta por parte de ella. Él sabía bastante bien lo que Tomoyo pensaba de él. Y, honestamente, no quería quebrase en su presencia. Aún le quedaba algo de orgullo por mantener.

\- Yo no dije que había rechazado tu propuesta.

Casi no lo escuchó. Incluso, por un instante, Eriol pensó que su cerebro le estaba haciendo una mala broma. Aún así, se detuvo y giró con cautela hacia la amatista. Lo que vio casi lo tira de rodillas.

La chica tenía los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas, pero era una sonrisa lo que cubría sus labios. Y la forma que lo miraba… Esto no estaba teniendo ningún sentido. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Tomoyo eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos y lo besó en los labios con fuerza.

Decir que Eriol estaba choqueado era poco.

\- No entiendo – Confesó el chico absolutamente perdido cuando la chica se separó.

Tomoyo sonrió aún más y Eriol ni siquiera se atrevió a pestañar. Era como si estuviera presenciando algún tipo de milagro que no debía suceder. Al menos no a él. Y, sin embargo, la amatista estaba frente a él mirándolo con simpatía. Con comprensión. Casi con cariño. ¿Estaba enloqueciendo?

\- Te dije que si seguíamos nuestra relación, debíamos esperar un mes hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a las pastillas anticonceptivas para estar seguros. Y han pasado sólo 14 días. Aunque supongo que si usamos condón, estaremos bien por ahora. Pero debes hacerte exámenes. Realmente no quiero ninguna sorpresa si tienes alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

Síp, oficialmente Eriol había perdido la cordura, y Tomoyo también. Porque lo que estaba escuchando no tenía absolutamente ningún maldito sentido en su cabeza ni en la cabeza de nadie.

\- Te acabo de decir que mereces algo mucho mejor que sexo casual con el infiel de tu ex novio con el que, y es muy importante recordar, perdiste tu virginidad mientras los dos estabamos borrachos. Ni siquiera hice eso bien. Y en vez de alejarte lo más rápido de mí, ¿Me pides que me haga exámenes para ver si tengo algún ETS?

Tomoyo sólo lo miró con total calma.

\- Sí, creo que sí. Aunque aprecio muchísimo tu honestidad. Recuerdo muy pocas veces en las que hayas sido tan abierto y sincero como lo acabas de ser ahora.

\- Fumaste algo hoy día, ¿Verdad? – Insistió Eriol – Algún tipo de droga, ¿No? ¿Por qué demonios estás tan tranquila como si esto ni fuera realmente serio?

\- Oh, no. Esto es realmente serio. Tú y yo… Esto va a ser mucho más que sexo, ¿Verdad?

Shaoran tenía razón. Eriol podía haber perdido la fe en sí mismo, pero no debía haber perdido la fe en los demás. Y Tomoyo lo entendía tan bien. No estaba muy seguro qué es lo que iba a ganar ella con todo esto, pero si hace cinco minutos atrás estaba preparado para tirar todo por la borda, ahora iba a aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a ello? – Preguntó Eriol una última vez para disuadirla, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, acercándola a él - ¿Estás dispuesta a que los sentimientos nos controlen una vez más?

Tomoyo bajó la mirada, como si estuviera sopesando las cosas por segunda vez. Sin embargo, para cuando lo volvió a mirar, lo abrazó por el cuello y susurró junto a sus labios.

\- Llévame a tu casa.

* * *

Da alguna manera y en tiempo récord, la pareja logró llegar al hogar del chico sin tocarse más que las manos. Eriol estaba decidido a que la siguiente vez que tuvieran relaciones fuera en una cama. Y sobrios. Y, en lo posible, con todo el tiempo del mundo. Nada de hacer las cosas de forma apresuradas por miedo a ser descubiertos esta vez.

Sin embargo, no podían controlarse. Apenas los dos entraron a la habitación de Eriol y cerraron la puerta, comenzó el desenfreno. Casi en forma sincrónica la pareja tiró sus bolsos a un rincón y se besaron como si las vidas se les fueran en ello. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hacer esto. Eriol no entendía como había vivido antes sin esto.

\- Esta es la segunda vez que estoy en tu pieza – Comentó Tomoyo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta al chico

\- ¿Cuándo fue la primera? – Preguntó Eriol extrañado.

\- Una vez, hace tiempo atrás para una fiesta. Vine a dejar mis cosas acá.

\- Me imagino que, a diferencia de tu habitación, esto no debe ser nada extraordinario – Replicó el chico mientras se sacaba su camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

\- Me gusta tu pieza. Se parece a ti.

Tomoyo volvió a besarlo y Eriol sintió que la amatista estaba abriendo su propia chaqueta. ¿Ella desnudándose para él? Oh, no. Eso no iba a pasar.

\- Espera, espera – Detuvo el beso el chico, agarrando las manos de Tomoyo – Déjame hacerlo a mí. Tengo esta fantasía de desnudarte poco a poco desde hace siglos. Déjame cumplirla hoy.

La amatista lo miró algo insegura unos instantes. Casi como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando él. Siempre sus relaciones sexuales habían sido de forma acelerada. Sin embargo, al menos hoy, Eriol quería hacer las cosas diferentes.

\- ¿Me dejarás hacerlo? – Insistió el inglés.

Como respuesta, Tomoyo bajó los brazos y esperó. Eriol hubiera sonreído si no hubiera estado tan excitado.

Con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, el chico comenzó a abrir la chaqueta botón por botón. Al terminar la dejó a un lado, para después seguir con la corbata y la blusa. Cuando llegó a los sostenes color crema sintió fuerte el tirón en su entrepierna. Era una prenda tan simple y, aún así, tan sexy, que sólo quería arrancársela con la boca. Sin embargo, en vez de hacer eso, se arrodilló ante la amatista y siguió con los zapatos. Al sacarle las medias, besó cada rastro de piel que iba dejando al descubierto. Y cuando le sacó finalmente la falda, Eriol sabía que estaba observando el mejor regalo que alguna vez había desenvuelto. Y ni siquiera había terminado aún.

\- Eres hermosa – Dijo el chico mirando a Tomoyo a los ojos.

\- Me siento más cohibida que hermosa, honestamente.

La chica trató de abrazarse a sí misma, pero Eriol tomó sus brazos, impidiéndoselo. ¿Se estaba ocultando de él? ¿No era capaz de verlo? Si piel era extremadamente pálida, sus pechos eran plenos, sus piernas eran largas. Era perfecta para él. Más que perfecta para él. Era tan suave y tan cálida… Y respondía su cuerpo a la perfección con el de él.

\- Eres hermosa – Volvió a afirmar – Y lo vas a ser aún más cuando esté dentro de ti.

Pudo sentir como Tomoyo tembló. Y se excitó aún más. ¿Iría a encontrarla ya húmeda cuando le quitara la ropa interior? Se levantó de sus rodillas.

\- A la cama. Ahora – Ordenó el chico.

\- ¿Y tu ropa? – Preguntó la amatista extrañada.

\- Después.

\- Pero quiero verte – Se quejó la chica, a la vez que caía en la cama de espalda.

\- No hay problema con eso.

Así que Eriol se sacó los zapatos y calcetines, para después pararse sobre la cama. Si le iba a dar un show de striptease a Tomoyo, le iría a mostrar la mejor panorámica. Él sabía que no tenía mal cuerpo. Llevaba años practicando esgrima y natación. Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo hacía sentirse seguro era que la chica de su vida lo observaba con anticipación. Ansiosa. Cómo si él fuera el hombre más atractivo del mundo.

Realmente, él no la merecía.

Lentamente bajó la cremallera y bajó sus pantalones, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la amatista. Después siguieron sus bóxers. Y si Tomoyo quería una confirmación de cuánto él la deseaba, su miembro semi erecto era bastante claro al respecto.

\- ¿Intimidada? – Preguntó el chico con burla.

\- Para nada – Replicó la amatista – He visto mejores.

¿Visto mejores? Menos mal que Eriol sabía que ella sólo se había acostado con él porque, de no ser así, los celos lo hubieran invadido de tal forma que no hubiera sido responsable de sus actos.

Lo que era una mentira, porque los celos igual lo afectaron.

\- Así que has visto mejores, ¿Ah?

Eriol bajó hasta la altura de la chica y cubrió su cuerpo con el de él. Con una mano tomó sus brazos dejándolas por sobre su cabeza, y con la otra le sacó finalmente el sostén. Sus pechos estaban libres y sus pezones estaban duros. Quizás torturarla un poco no estaría mal.

Por lo que el chico bajó su boca hasta el pezón más cercano y succionó con fuerza. De inmediato el cuerpo de Tomoyo entró en movimiento. Pero oh, no. Él no iba a tener piedad. Así que lamió, mordió, chupó y jugó con sus pechos hasta que estuviera seguro de que ella entendiera que, en lo que se refería a bromear con otros hombres, él no estaba para nada de acuerdo con ello.

\- Por favor… Necesito… – Rogó la amatista de repente.

\- ¿Qué? – Inquirió Eriol desafiándola - ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Eriol, tan sólo… - La chica lamió sus labios.

\- Lo sé – Y le quitó la última prenda que la Tomoyo le quedaba

Finalmente, estaban los dos desnudos. Eriol casi podía oler la excitación de la amatista. Y cuando sus manos bajaron y acariciaron su centro, sus dedos la encontraron tan húmeda como él había sospechado. Era realmente increíble ver lo afín que era al placer, como su cuerpo se movía mientras masajeaba su clítoris, y lo excitante que era escucharla suspirar. Y Eriol quería más, mucho más.

Así que, en un acto impulsivo, el chico sacó sus dedos de la humedad de la amatista, los acercó a su boca y los chupó con fuerza. Casi como si estuviera famélico. No pudo evitar gemir al sentir el embriagante sabor de la chica en su lengua.

\- Tú… Tú no acabas de… - Balbució Tomoyo sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- Deliciosa. Todo de ti – Replicó Eriol

Y sin poder esperar más tiempo, el chico fue por más. Necesitaba más de su esencia. Sin escuchar las protestas de la amatista, abrió sus piernas y llevó su boca a su sexo. Y como un niño lamiendo su dulce favorito, lamió y chupó con frenesí.

Si antes el cuerpo de Tomoyo había sido receptivo, ahora parecía tener vida propia. Las caderas de la chica comenzaron a moverse con exaltación, sus gemidos se hicieron más desenfrenados. Fue sólo cuestión de minutos para que Eriol la llevara a la cúspide y alcanzara su primer orgasmo.

\- Siempre había escuchado que el sexo oral era genial – Dijo la chica cuando Eriol finalmente la liberó – Y tenían tanta razón, es maravilloso.

\- Necesito estar dentro de ti, ahora – Demandó el inglés agarrando su rostro y besándola con fuerza.

No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. Cuando Eriol pensaba que ya no podía excitarse más, que era físicamente imposible hacerlo, sólo le bastaba ver a Tomoyo y recordar su sabor, y se volvía aún más loco. Se puso entre sus piernas y acomodó su miembro, para después con fuerza…

\- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó el chico de repente, asustando a la amatista – Condón.

¿Ven a lo que se refería con locura? Eriol jamás antes había casi cometido un error tan estúpido. Además, mientras no se hiciera exámenes, no podía asegurar que no tuviera un ETS. Pero ese era el efecto que Tomoyo tenía en él. Perdía cualquier lógica su cerebro y se convertía sólo en impulsos. Se apartó un poco de la chica y con rapidez buscó un profiláctico en su velador.

\- Me imagino que has traído a varias chicas acá – Comentó la chica observándolo.

\- Jamás he traído a ninguna chica a mi casa – Replicó el inglés, abriendo el condón para después colocárselo - En realidad, estamos a punto de debutar mi cama.

\- ¿Jamás? – Inquirió Tomoyo con incredulidad.

\- Si ni siquiera traje a mi ex y única novia a mi pieza, ¿Por qué iría a traer a otra? – Preguntó el chico mientras volvía a posicionarse entre sus piernas - Por cierto, sugiero que debutemos tu cama también. Insisto.

\- ¿Con la cantidad de sirvientes que hay, además de los guardias y guardaespaldas? Nos descubrirían incluso antes de quitarnos la ropa.

\- Y es por eso que sería tan excitante – Susurró Eriol con malicia, para volverla a besar.

Esta vez, el chico se introdujo en Tomoyo sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Tomó su rostro tiernamente con ambas manos y comenzó a empujar lentamente dentro de su cuerpo. Ambos se movían en sincronía, y Eriol pudo jurar que jamás en su vida se había sentido mejor que en esos instantes. El interior de la amatista lo recibía tan bien, las manos de la chica lo acariciaban por todos lados, sus gemidos y súplicas sólo hacían que él fuera más fuerte y más rápido. Y cuando ella volvió a alcanzar el clímax, ver el placer en sus hermosos ojos sólo lo llevó a que él alcanzara la cúspide con una potencia que casi lo derriba. No recordaba haber tenido ningún orgasmo tan poderoso como ese.

El chico se dejó caer, ambos respirando con dificultad. Con lo último que le quedaba de voluntad, se deshizo del condón, para después tomar a Tomoyo entre sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza. Necesitaba tocarla para recordar que fue real. Para no dejarla escapar.

\- Esta debió haber sido nuestra primera vez – Comentó Eriol de repente.

\- ¿Honestamente? Si no lo hubiéramos hecho en esa fiesta, nunca hubiera pasado.

Contra eso, Eriol no tenía nada que rebatir.

Durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente. Sólo fueron interrumpidos cuando la mamá de Tomoyo la llamó para preguntar dónde estaba (Por lo que la chica mintió diciendo que estaba donde Sakura), además de la siguiente vez que tuvieron sexo. Y si no hubiera sido porque Emma les fue a tocar la puerta para decirles que el desayuno estaba listo, lo hubieran hecho una vez más.

Ambos chicos se ducharon, y Eriol le prestó ropa a la amatista. Después de todo, que volviera a usar su uniforme sería raro un día sábado.

\- Voy a tener que pasar donde Sakura – Comentó Tomoyo mientras peinaba su pelo húmedo con sus dedos – No creo que a nadie en mi casa le gustaría verme con ropa de hombre.

\- Una verdadera lástima, te vez muy sexy con ropa de hombre – Replicó el chico, mientras esperaba que terminara de arreglarse.

\- Eso es porque es tu ropa y no la de otro chico – Objetó la chica con sospecha.

\- Quizás. Sólo sé que tú con esos pantalones gigantes y camiseta holgada eres toda una visión.

La chica sólo sonrió y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Eriol no podía estar más fascinado con ella ni aunque quisiera. Todo, desde la forma que sus pestañas caían, como esa ropa escondía sus curvas, como su cabello se ondulaba en las puntas. Honestamente, ni cuando habían sido novios había estado tan atrapado en ella.

\- Listo – Se levantó la chica de la cama – Vamos a desayunar. Ya debe estar frío.

Se dirigieron juntos a la cocina, manteniendo cierta distancia. ¿Por qué? Porque Emma los miraba con curiosidad y con una sonrisa de obvia sospecha que escondía con una mano.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía en esta casa, Miss Tomoyo – Saludó la señora.

\- Lo sé. Y es una pena, he extrañado nuestras conversaciones – Concordó la amatista, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué cocinaste hoy, Emma? – Preguntó el chico, mientras preparaba té para todos.

\- Les he preparado waffles con salsa de maple, huevo y tocino. Pensé que querrían un desayuno que les permitiera recuperar las energías.

Eriol sonrió al escuchar a su niñera. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero no iban a caer en su juego. Por lo demás, ni él entendía muy bien como categorizar su relación. ¿Él y Tomoyo eran oficialmente amigos con beneficios ahora? ¿Ex novios con beneficios? ¿Conocidos con beneficios?

¿Novios de nuevos, cómo él tanto quería?

\- No me sirvas el tocino, Emma, por favor – Pidió Tomoyo – El cerdo últimamente me hace mal.

\- Dame su tocino a mí – Intervino el chico – Ella se lo pierde.

\- Aún sigues prefiriendo el huevo escalfado, ¿No, Miss Tomoyo? – Preguntó Emma mientras ensamblaba los platos.

\- No puedo creer que aún recuerde eso – Dijo asombrada la amatista - ¡Y después de todo este tiempo!

\- ¿Y cómo no voy a recordar? Has sido la única novia de mister Eriol, y él siempre quería que estuviera cómoda y mimada cuando nos visitaba.

Y si Eriol pensaba que ya había perdido la habilidad de sonrojarse, pues acababa de averiguar que no. Punto para Emma.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó con una sonrisa Tomoyo, mirando al chico - ¿De verdad querías eso?

\- En tu casa eran muy amables conmigo.

\- Nunca como para recordar tu forma preferida de comer huevo.

Eriol simplemente levantó los hombros, quitándole importancia.

\- Supongo que Emma es una ama de llaves fuera de lo normal.

\- Oh, y estoy segura que el anterior jardinero aún recuerda que sus flores favoritas son las rosas amarillas y que disfruta sacando maleza del jardín – Siguió comentando Emma sirviéndoles el desayuno.

\- Emma, enough – Amenazó Eriol cada vez más cohibido.

\- No, no. Sigue Emma – Insistió Tomoyo fascinada – ¿Qué más recuerdas de mí?

\- Well, let me think. Es una gran cantante, recuerdo haberla escuchado en un concierto de navidad y otro de verano. Es una gran diseñadora y costurera, y casi toda su ropa ha sido modificada de alguna forma por su mano. No le gustan los sabores muy picantes, por lo que disfruta mucho de nuestras comidas inglesas. Y su pastel favorito es el de merengue y fresa, pues el señor Eriol pidió que le hiciéramos uno especial para su cumpleaños. ¡Ah! Y le encanta el mango. El señor Eriol compró muchísimos en la época que solía venir a esta casa pues sabía que era su fruta favorita.

Trágame maldita tierra. Y él que pensaba que Emma estaba de su lado. Pero, la verdad, es que trabajaba totalmente para el enemigo.

\- Creo que tienes razón – Dijo finalmente Tomoyo, pensativa - Tu ama de llaves es fuera de lo normal.

Eriol tuvo que reprimir la risa. Porque todos en esa cocina sabían bien que, y sin desmerecer las habilidades mentales de Emma, no era que los sirvientes de esa casa recordaran tantos detalles de la amatista. Era que él se había preocupado tanto de atender las necesidades de su novia que obligó a casi todo el que viviera con él a preocuparse tanto como él lo hacía. Sí, había engañado a su novia de una forma terrible. Pero nadie podía decir que, antes de esa penosa noche, Tomoyo no era el centro de su mundo.

¿Había mencionado ya lo profundamente arrepentido que estaba por el pasado? Probablemente sí, otra incontable vez.

Quizás por eso todo fue más imperdonable. Bien, tal vez el que se haya acostado no con una, sino con dos chicas, ya era bastante grave. Pero su relación antes de esa fiesta había sido buena. Muy buena. Tomoyo lo entendía tan bien como él la entendía a ella. Tenían un sentido del humor parecido, compartían hobbies, observaban el mundo de forma similar y nunca estaban aburridos en la presencia del otro. Así que, ¿Tirar por la ventana todos lo bueno por una miserable noche de sexo, drogas y alcohol? Ese había sido un intercambio de idiotas. ¿Cómo Tomoyo lo iba a perdonar en esa entonces? De ninguna forma. Ni él hubiera perdonado algo así si la situación hubiera sido inversa.

Y justamente era eso último lo que más lo inquietaba. Porque si la amatista no lo perdonó antes, ¿Por qué lo iría a hacer ahora? Y necesitaba ser perdonado. Necesitaba a su novia de vuelta. Él adoraba a esa chica. Su mundo era mejor cuando estaba ella en el.

\- ¡Eriol! – Exclamó Tomoyo, llamando su atención

\- ¿Qué? – Replicó el chico, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- Emma te está preguntando si quieres más waffles.

\- Claro, dame dos más.

El chico se concentró en su desayuno. Tendría que dejar las cosas desarrollarse a pasos de bebé. Un día a la vez, dejando las cosas fluir. Después de todo, si volvía a tener múltiples noches como la anterior, su paciencia se vería muy bien recompensada. Tenía que ser optimista.

\- Realmente puedo ir a dejarte donde Sakura – Volvió a ofrecer Eriol.

\- De nuevo, no. Es sábado, ¿No deberías volver a la cama y dormir hasta las dos de la tarde? – Comentó la chica

Ambos estaban en el paradero más cercano esperando locomoción. Terminaron de desayunar y la amatista quiso irse lo más pronto. No quería que su mamá sospechara nada.

\- Podría ir a acostarme de nuevo, pero te estás llevando mi almohada favorita contigo – Respondió bastante serio el chico.

\- Me voy a arrepentir de preguntar, pero ¿Cuál se supone que es tu almohada favorita?

\- Tus pechos – Dijo el chico sin dudar.

Si Tomoyo quería hacerse la ofendía, falló miserablemente. No pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Antes dormías sin problemas sin mis pechos – Comentó la chica tras un rato.

\- Antes no sabía lo que era dormir. Lo que me recuerda, ¿Voy a poder verte esta noche?

Si por Eriol fuera, la vería esa misma tarde. Pero suponía que eso sería exagerado. Eso era cosa de novios, ¿Verdad?

\- Hoy no puedo. Voy a cenar con mi mamá y algunos de sus colegas. Pero mañana en la tarde podemos juntarnos, si quieres.

\- Quiero cuando tú quieras.

\- ¿Tanto quieres tener sexo conmigo? – Bromeó la amatista.

Pero Eriol no tomó la pregunta como broma. Su respuesta fue totalmente honesta.

\- Te quiero con o sin sexo. Sólo te quiero a ti. Mañana podemos hacer nada como podemos hacer todo. Pero contigo.

Tomoyo lo observó detenidamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario. El chico supuso que era mejor así. Estaban en una extraña paz los dos. No quería que terminara.

\- Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa – Le pidió Eriol a la chica – Para saber si estás bien.

\- Bueno.

Segundos después, el bus llegó al paradero. Quedaron de acuerdo que se contactarían. La amatista se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Y cuando la locomoción dejo de ser vista, Eriol la extrañó. Quería volver a dormir con ella en sus brazos. Quería volver a tenerla cerca de él.

Con calma volvió a su casa. Este día iba a ser uno largo y aburrido. Sólo tenía por obligación estudiar para los exámenes del martes y el miércoles. Quizás iría donde Shaoran o Yamazaki. O quizás se quedara en su pieza y recordaría toda la noche anterior detalle por detalle.

\- Eriol, lo están llamando por el teléfono – Anunció Emma cuando el chico entró a la cocina.

\- ¿El teléfono? – Preguntó el chico extrañado. El teléfono de su hogar nunca sonaba - ¿Quién es?

\- Su padre.

Y él que pensaba que su día iba a ser aburrido. Dios sabía que Eriol no era un buen hijo, pero Él también sabía que sus padres tampoco lo eran. Así que saber que Henry Hiragizawa lo solicitaba no producía ningún sentimiento de alegría en el chico. A lo mucho, estas llamadas esporádicas le asombraban pues significaba que ellos aún recordaban tener un hijo en alguna parte del mundo. Contestó el teléfono sin ningún entusiasmo.

\- Father.

\- Eriol. Es hora de que regreses a Inglaterra.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sí, lo sé, soy lo peor. Haciendo una reflexión interna, ni siquiera sé si puedo culpar al coronavirus y la cuarentena. Sí, igual me vi afectada y de un día para otro todo mi mundo laboral cambió de la sala de clases a un computador y hacer clases virtuales. Pero éste y el capítulo 5 ya estaban escritos desde hace años... Así que, sí, podría haber subido el capítulo 4 hace meses. Pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como para que me perdonen 😐

Eso sí, realmente espero que ustedes estén muy bien y sanitos, al igual que sus familias. Esto ya va a pasar, por lo que espero que se cuiden y que, si es que pueden, respeten la cuarentena lo mejor posible.

Y también perdón por terminar el capítulo con un gigante cliffhanger.

¡Ah! Y aún no escribo el capítulo 6. Pero sí tengo totalmente fe en mí misma que lograré terminar esta historia, en serio. Sin que me tome 5 años ello

Nos vemos (espero que pronto) en el siguiente capítulo.

Piwy.

PD: Igual espero que me comenten qué les pareció el capítulo. Agradecería un montón eso 😁

PD2: Descubrí que se pueden poner emojis. Fanfiction, gracias.


	5. Una bofetada de realidad

**Como si me amaras**

**Capítulo 5**

Para cuando llegó a la casa de Sakura, Tomoyo dudó al tocar la puerta. No le había avisado que venía, lo más bien su amiga podría estar durmiendo o podría haberse juntado con Li temprano. Pero no tenía más opción, así que se hizo los ánimos y golpeó la puerta. De lo que se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando ésta se abrió y el señor Kinomoto apareció del otro lado.

¿Dónde demonios tenía la cabeza? ¿Se le había olvidado por completo que su amiga no vivía sola?

\- ¡Tomoyo! Que grata sorpresa, y tan temprano – La saludó Fujitaka cordialmente – Pasa, Sakura está en su pieza, acabamos de tomar desayuno. ¿Te gustaría algo de comer?

\- No, gracias – Dijo la chica rapidamente– Ya desayuné. ¿Puedo pasar a la pieza de Sakura?

\- Por supuesto. Ya sabes dónde queda.

Si hubiera podido correr, lo hubiera hecho. Pero Tomoyo supuso que eso demostraría demasiada desesperación. Aunque, siendo sinceros, desesperada era una forma muy acertada de describir como se sentía en esos instantes.

Ni siquiera tocó la puerta. Simplemente entró a la habitación de su amiga sin aviso, sintiéndose más avergonzada que nunca.

\- Creo que jamás pensé que vería el día donde no estarías arreglada o luciendo ropa linda. A menos que esta sea una moda de la que no me haya enterado.

Sakura la miraba desde el suelo, donde estaba ordenando sus libros de estudios. Tomoyo sólo atinó a tirar lejos su bolso y se echó a la cama boca abajo, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

\- No puedo creer que tu papá me acaba de ver vestida con ropa de hombre – Gimió la amatista.

\- Vamos, no te sientas mal – La animó Sakura mientras se sentaba en la cama - Podrías estar vestida con hojas de diario y mi papá no le daría mayor importancia.

\- Oh, Dios, esto es peor que cuando llegué de la fiesta de Nagata.

\- Dudo mucho que sea peor. ¿Es sólo porque mi papá te vio?

\- ¡Claro que es por eso! – Exclamó la amatista, sacando su rostro de su escondite – Además, se supone que pasé la noche contigo.

\- ¿Y con quién realmente pasaste la noche, si se puede saber?

En vez de responder, Tomoyo volvió a esconder su rostro bajo la almohada. Sabía que se había sonrojado.

\- Hazme espacio – Pidió la esmeralda.

Obedeciendo, la chica se acercó más a la pared, y Sakura se acostó a su lado, mirando al techo. Suponía que esta sería una conversación interesante.

\- ¿Estuviste con Eriol? – Preguntó finalmente la esmeralda.

Tomoyo sólo asintió con la cabeza.

\- No te escucho – Insistió su amiga.

\- Sí – Admitió la amatista, girándose para enfrentar a Sakura – Pasé toda la noche con él. ¿Feliz?

\- Quería escucharlo – Confesó la chica sonriendo – Sólo para que no haya malentendidos. ¿Y la pasaste en su casa?

\- En su pieza – Aclaró Tomoyo.

\- Claro, por supuesto. ¿Y Eriol también durmió en su pieza?

\- No sólo dormimos, Sakura.

La noche anterior había sido… No tenía palabras para describirlo. Nada de lo que había vivido en su vida podría compararse a lo que hicieron los dos en ese dormitorio. Todo lo que sintió. Ella no sabía que estaba viendo un mundo en escala de grises hasta ahora.

\- Ahora lo entiendo – Susurró la amatista – Ahora entiendo el deseo por el sexo y todo eso.

\- Oh, no – Negó Sakura con vehemencia – No, no, no. No digas que es sólo sexo, no te mientas a ti misma con esto. Ni a mí. ¿Quieres aún a Eriol?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era extremadamente clara en la cabeza de Tomoyo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de responder en voz alta. No podía. Se sentía como si fuera a confesar que era adicta a la cocaína o al alcohol. Y uno sólo confesaba sus adicciones cuando quería rehabilitarse.

\- Tomoyo… - Insistió amenazante la esmeralda.

\- Tú ya sabes la respuesta – Dijo la chica esquiva.

\- Sí, pero quiero asegurarme de que tú también.

\- ¿Cómo podría quererlo después de todo lo que me hizo? ¿Después de todo lo que sufrí?

\- Hay ciertas cosas donde la lógica no tiene mucha cabida – Replicó Sakura - O lo sientes o no. O lo controlas o te dejas llevar. Y seamos honestas, jamás olvidaste ni superaste a Eriol. Si no, ya hubieras tenido otros novios. Así que, ¿Lo quieres o no?

Mierda. En algún punto Sakura se había vuelto enormemente sabia. Y contra eso Tomoyo no podía luchar.

\- Lo quiero desesperadamente – Confesó derrotada la amatista finalmente – Lo quise antes, lo quiero ahora. Y hasta yo veo lo estúpida que soy. Lo ingenua y poco asertiva que estoy siendo. Porque, si yo pudiera aconsejarme a mí misma, ya me hubiera dicho que corriera lo más rápido posible en la dirección contraria y que nunca mire hacia atrás. Y lo peor de todo es que existe esta parte de mi cerebro, probablemente controlada por mi corazón, que insiste en que lo intente. Que no deje pasar esta oportunidad. Que deje de lado mi orgullo y miedos y me entregue a lo que sea que venga. Y siento que, si no le hago caso a esa parte de mi cabeza, me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida el no haberle dado a Eriol una segunda oportunidad. ¿Estoy oficialmente destinada a un psiquiátrico?

Sakura sólo la miró. Casi con lástima. A Tomoyo se le revolvió el estómago.

\- Admito que esto me preocupa – Reveló la esmeralda finalmente – Te amo y no quiero que sufras. ¿Estás segura de que estás preparada para intentarlo? ¿Incluso con todos sus riesgos? ¿Incluso a riesgo de romper tu corazón otra vez?

Tomoyo recordó todo lo que le había dicho Eriol en el paradero. Dios, ese discurso había sido un knock out a sus sentidos. Jamás había visto a su ex novio tan sincero, tan abierto, tan derrotado, tan vulnerable. No siquiera sabía que existía ese lado de él. Y él la quería, ¿No?

\- Racionalmente, jamás estaría preparada para un riesgo así. Pero supongo que soy lo suficientemente idiota como para intentarlo. Sólo prométeme que no me dirás "Te lo dije" cuando todo esto termine mal.

\- Ay, Tomoyo… - Suspiró Sakura - Creo que, a veces, hay situaciones en la vida que son una apuesta. O pierdes o ganas. La pregunta es, ¿Qué es peor? ¿Lamentarse por lo que perdiste o por no haberlo intentado?

\- ¿Entonces sugieres que siga con esto? – Preguntó Tomoyo asombrada.

\- No. Sugiero que hagas lo que seas que sientas correcto. Si fuera Eriol cualquier otra persona, te diría que abortes la misión y huyas lo más lejos que puedas. Que sólo vas a sufrir y que estás cometiendo un error. Pero Eriol… Eres la dueña de su corazón. Su mundo gira en función del tuyo. Lo sé. Y eso que soy despistada. Y creo que, incluso aunque lo suyo no llegara a funcionar, te daría un cierre real. Creo que necesitas esto. Aunque cuando Chiharu se entere va a decir que estamos locas de remate y que qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza. Así que sugiero que ella se entere de último de todo esto.

Tomoyo río, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Ah, esa amiga suya. Sakura era uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

\- En fin… - Dijo la esmeralda levantándose de la cama - ¿Vas a necesitar ropa? Creo que a tu madre le dará un ataque cardíaco si te ve así.

¿En realidad? Tomoyo no estaba muy segura de si eso le importaba.

* * *

Tomoyo vivía en una de las zonas más acomodadas de la ciudad. El tamaño de su humilde hogar era, literalmente, el de una cuadra entera. Lo que era una imagen ridícula de observar comparado a las demás casas del sector. Pero no siempre había sido así. Al momento de ser la mansión construida, esa zona de Tomoeda no era tan habitada y había más mucho más espacio. Debido a la expansión demográfica, sin embargo, comenzaron a construirse más y más casas hasta que, de repente, la casa de Tomoyo ya no estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, sino en la ciudad misma.

La amatista agradecía eso todos los días. Ahora los transportes públicos pasaban más seguido por el lugar y no era tan solitario. Lo que significaba que podía ir al Liceo sin chofer, ir al centro de Tomoeda sin guardaespaldas y, en este caso, llegar a su hogar en bus en vez de haber tenido que pedir a alguien que la fuera a buscar.

Ahora sólo tenía que dar señales de que estaba viva y todo estaría bien.

Usando el portón pequeño, lo abrió con sus llaves y recorrió con tranquilidad el jardín delantero. Extrañamente, sólo el portero y un encargado de seguridad estaba alrededor, pero no había ningún jardinero a la vista ¿Ya iba a ser mediodía? Tomoyo revisó su celular y, por supuesto, eran las 12:15. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado la mañana. La mayoría de personal estaba, de seguro, almorzando ya.

La amatista sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar a todos. Así que, en vez de usar la puerta principal, rodeó la casa y entró por una de las puertas laterales. Le tomó sólo un par de segundos encontrar, literalmente, a todo el mundo. Era cosa de seguir las risas y el olor a comida.

El personal de la casa merendaba en un comedor inmenso que estaba conectado a la cocina principal. Con facilidad, podían comer ahí hasta 30 personas aunque, si hacían suficiente espacio, podían caer hasta 40. Si bien el comedor principal de la casa era hermoso, con muebles antiguos, platería fina, un candelabro y cuadros en las paredes, era éste comedor realmente el corazón de la casa. Era uno de los mejores secretos guardados de su hogar.

\- Buen provecho – Saludó Tomoyo a llegar.

"Muchas gracias, señorita", "buenos tardes", "buen día, señorita", entre otras frases se pudieron escuchar en respuesta.

\- Señorita Tomoyo, buenos tarde – Se le acercó Emi, una de las criadas de la casa - ¿Va a querer algo? Puedo llevarle el almuerzo a su pieza, o puede almorzar con nosotros, si lo desea.

\- Almorzaré con ustedes, gracias – Dijo la chica, acercándose a una silla y dejando su bolso colgada en ella – Aunque quisiera algo ligero, desayuné muy bien hoy y no tengo tanta hambre.

\- Por supuesto, me imagino que el desayuno del señor Kinomoto debió haber sido espectacular.

Tomoyo casi se atragantó con su saliva. Verdad, había "pasado" la noche con Sakura, no con Eriol.

\- Ya sabes Emi, el señor Kinomoto es un maestro de cocina – Comentó la chica esquiva – A propósito, ¿Y mi mamá?

\- Su madre salió a una reunión a las 10 de la mañana. Dijo que volvería alrededor de las 3 de la tarde. Pidió que le avisáramos que la cena sería a las 8 de la noche en un restaurant en Tokio, por lo que era necesario que estuviera lista a las 6 de la tarde.

\- ¿Tokio? – Exclamó Tomoyo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de algunas personas – Ah, Emi. Me estás quitando el apetito.

\- Su madre sabía que la noticia no le agradaría, por lo que le dejó un regalo en su pieza a modo de disculpa – Dijo Emi risueña.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la chica con entusiasmo.

\- Sí. Pero primero debe almorzar. Y más tarde la ayudaré a arreglarse.

La vida de Tomoyo no era la de una típica adolescente. Aunque, en muchos aspectos, sí lo era. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando tenía cinco años, pero los dos controlaban la empresa familiar, juguetes Daidouji. Mientras Sonomi Daidouji trabajaba en Japón, su papá lo hacía en China. ¿Cómo sus padres lo hacían funcionar? Ni idea.

Para Tomoyo, lo más importante era que amaba a sus padres. No podría haber pedido mejores. Eran algo excéntricos, trabajólicos y tenían vidas muy ajetreadas, pero siempre tenían tiempo para su única hija. Y eso era más de lo que muchos tenían. Sakura, por ejemplo, había perdido a su mamá siendo muy pequeña. Li había perdido a su padre. Eriol ni siquiera tenía una relación con sus padres. Tomoyo siempre estaba agradecida por su familia.

Al terminar de almorzar, la amatista fue directo a su pieza. Y lo primero que vio fueron metros y metros de tela, además de varias madejas de lana. Oh, sí, esa era la forma correcta de recompensarla por la cena de esta noche. Su madre la conocía muy bien.

El amor por el diseño fue algo que Tomoyo adquirió casi de casualidad. Sonomi trajo a casa unos juguetes de prueba con ella un día y, entre ellos, había una máquina de coser. Por supuesto, nada tan elaborado, pero era lo suficientemente pequeña para una niña de siete años y se podían hacer diseños básicos en ella. Y voilà, la magia comenzó. La pequeña amatista se volvió cada vez más y más interesada en el asunto hasta que Yumi, una de sus más queridas criadas, comenzó a enseñarle a cocer con aguja, coser botones, tejer lana, aprender crochet, hasta que, finalmente, su madre le regaló una máquina de coser real para navidad. Y desde ese momento no había parado de crear ropa, modificar sus atuendos y tejer prácticamente de todo.

Y no pararía. Su sueño era ser modista y diseñadora, y eso iba a estudiar cuando terminara la secundaria. Algunos podrían decir que su don era el canto, pero su pasión estaba en crear y diseñar. Y, ¿Lo mejor? Sus padres la apoyaban totalmente. Era verdaderamente afortunada por saber desde tan joven lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida.

Mientras revisaba los colores de las madejas de lana, alguien tocó la puerta.

\- Pase – Indicó Tomoyo, seguido de Emi entrando a la pieza.

\- Permiso, señorita Tomoyo. Su madre acaba de llamar para avisar que hay cambio de planes y que la cena ser hará acá en Tomoeda. Por tanto, no es necesario que esté lista para las seis, sino que para las siete.

\- ¿Eso significa que me va a quitar mis regalos? – Preguntó la amatista con lamento.

\- Por supuesto que no – Sonrió Emi – No es como si a su madre le faltaran excusas para darle cosas. Entonces, ¿Le gustó su regalo?

\- Me encanta – Confirmó la chica – Gracias Emi.

\- De nada.

Emi se retiró de la pieza y Tomoyo siguió revisando sus telas nuevas. Normalmente al tocar un material nuevo podía visualizar con facilidad que querría hacer con ella y como le serviría de mejor forma. Pero parecía que ese día no. Su cabeza volvió a la noche anterior. A Eriol. Tenía muchas ganas de llamarlo, pero no estaba muy segura de si sería apropiado. Su relación actual la confundía enormemente. Además, no tenía excusas para contactarse con él.

Pero sí tenía una excusa. ¿No le había pedido Eriol que lo llamara cuando estuviera en su casa? Buscó en su bolso su celular y agradeció aún tener su número de contacto. Se sentó en un pedestal y esperó hasta que contestaran del otro lado.

\- _¿Hola?_ – Dijo el chico al responder.

\- Eriol, soy Tomoyo – Aclaró la amatista. Quizás él ya no tenía guardado su número en su móvil.

\- _Claro. Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención_ – Por su tono de voz, pareciera que Eriol estaba ocupado en algo.

\- Disculpa, ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo? – Inquirió la chica preocupada.

\- _No, no. No hay problema. ¿Pasa algo?_

\- Sí, bueno… - De repente, Tomoyo se había vuelto tímida – Me dijiste que te avisara cuando llegara a mi casa.

_\- Claro, lo recuerdo. ¿Llegaste bien?_

\- Sí.

Ok, algo no estaba bien. ¿Ni una broma, ningún comentario desatinado? ¿Tono frío y desinteresado? Esto no era lo normal ni lo que había esperado la chica.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Tomoyo cada vez más extrañada.

\- _Sí, sí. Lo siento._

\- Aún nos vamos a ver mañana en la tarde, ¿No?

_\- En realidad, pasó algo. Estaré ocupado mañana. No podremos juntarnos._

\- Ah… - Musitó Tomoyo sin poder esconder su decepción – Entonces, nos vemos el lunes.

\- _Claro. Buenas tardes Tomoyo._

\- Adiós, Eriol.

Tomoyo se quedó observando la pantalla de su celular un buen tiempo, totalmente desconcertada. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? El Eriol con el que recién había hablado no era el Eriol al que había despedido en la mañana. ¿Había pasado algo desde que se despidieron? Todo había estado tan bien entre ellos, incluso el chico no quería dejarla ir y parecía ansioso por verla el domingo. ¿Y ahora nada?

Arrastrando los pies, fue hasta su cama, movió las telas y lanas que estaban encima, y se echó en ella. Sabía que no era correcto ni sano comenzar a conjeturar cosas, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Acaso eso era todo? Francamente, se sentía usada. ¿Ésta iba a ser la típica historia de la chica que se entrega a un chico, tienen sexo, y después él la desecha? Sólo imaginarlo hizo que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos. ¿No se suponían que eran más que eso? Tomoyo se abrazó a sí misma mientras escenarios horribles pasaban por su cabeza.

Dios, era tan tonta. Había apostado y estaba perdiendo. ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender la lección? Y aunque existía una parte de ella que le decía que sólo estaba suponiendo, que sólo era su imaginación, que no se apurara en juzgar, no podía evitarlo. ¿No se daba cuenta Eriol de lo difícil que era esto para ella, de todo lo que estaba arriesgando?

Tomoyo sólo sabía que más le valía a Eriol no estar jugando con ella. Porque no estaba muy segura de si podría sobrevivir a eso.

* * *

El fin de semana había sido una montaña rusa de emociones para Tomoyo. Primero, absoluta tristeza. Después pasó al enojo total, seguido de pensamientos homicidas y algo de odio para, finalmente, volver a la pena. Y eso sólo había sido el sábado. El domingo pasó todo el día trabajando en sus confecciones y estudiando para sus exámenes. Era eso o robar todos los dulces que encontrara en la casa, más cualquier otro tipo de comida chatarra, y armar una fiesta privada en su pieza. Sólo ella y sus quebrados sentimientos en patética soledad.

Pero en algún momento se dio cuenta de que no quería darle el poder a Eriol de destruirla. De ninguna forma, no otra vez. Así que prefirió ir por lo sano y enfocarse en cosas productivas. Y, de pasada, volvería a usar su armadura. Una vez Eriol le había dicho que era como una muñeca de porcelana perfecta e impenetrable, pero lo que él parecía no entender era que Tomoyo era así por culpa de él. Porque prefería ser una princesa de hielo a dejar sus defensas caer.

Así que, para el lunes en la mañana, estaba medianamente preparada para enfrentar lo que sea que iría a suceder ese día. Sólo sabía que de ninguna manera iría detrás de Eriol como un perro a su dueño. Ella era muchísimo mejor que eso. Si él quería hablar con ella, muy bien. Pero ella no iría a buscarlo. Prefería cortar todo ahora limpiamente que llenarse de ilusiones dañinas.

Estaba tan preparada para ir a la guerra que casi se sintió decepcionada al descubrir que Eriol no había ido a clases ese día. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Li o a Yamazaki si sabían algo de lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo, pero no se atrevió. Y ni hablar de cómo le picaban los dedos por querer llamarlo. Pero debía ser fiel a sí misma. Siempre había sido determinada con sus decisiones.

Sin embargo, para cuando terminó la semana y aún Eriol no aparecía, Tomoyo entró en estado de alerta. Eso no era normal. Definitivamente, se estaba perdiendo de algo importantísimo. Así que, cuando terminó la última clase del viernes, se armó de valor y fue en busca de Shaoran. Porque, honestamente, hay un límite de incertidumbre que una persona puede sobrellevar.

\- Li, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Tomoyo atajó a Shaoran antes de que entrara a sus clases de matemáticas avanzadas. Debido a que se aproximaban más y más los exámenes para ingresar a la Universidad, muchos estudiantes estaban tomando clases extras en diversas asignaturas. Aunque probablemente para Li tener más horas de matemáticas era casi como regalarle horas extras de diversión.

\- Claro, pero no tengo mucho tiempo – Replicó Shaoran – Mi clase va a comenzar pronto.

\- No te preocupes, seré precisa – Tomoyo respiró hondo antes de preguntar - ¿Sabes algo de Eriol? ¿Lo que le pasa? ¿O por qué faltó toda la semana?

En vez de responder, el ambarino lo observó detenidamente unos instantes. Cómo la amatista se las arregló para no agachar la cabeza y sonrojarse, ni idea. La mirada de Li siempre había sido algo… intensa. Incluso cuando era un niño.

\- En realidad, pensaba que tú era la razón de lo que sea que le pasa a Eriol – Dijo finalmente Shaoran - Pero veo que no sabes más que yo. ¿La verdad? No sé las respuestas de tus preguntas. Lo llamé varias veces el martes pero no me contestó, y le miércoles fui a su casa, pero me dijeron que había ido a Tokio. El porqué de todo eso, no lo sé. Lo siento, Daidouji.

\- No, no. Está bien – Replicó la chica – Me has dado más información de la que tenía. ¿No te dijeron el porqué Eriol fue a Tokio?

\- Siendo sincero, no pregunté. Supuse que Eriol tendría que hacer algo allá. A mí me basta con saber que sigue vivo.

Tomoyo tuvo que reprimir un quejido de frustración. Estaba cada vez más segura de que algo pasó el sábado después de que se fuera de la casa de Eriol, pero no entendía qué. Sólo sabía que si no obtenía respuestas pronto se volvería loca.

\- ¿Daidouji? – Dijo de repente Shaoran – No sé lo que le pasa a Eriol. Tampoco sé lo que pasa entre ustedes actualmente. Pero, ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

La amatista asintió.

\- Espera a escuchar a Eriol. No supongas cosas que no son, no llenes tu mente de escenarios que no son reales. Sé que es difícil, especialmente porque Eriol ya te ha lastimado en el pasado, pero te aseguro que él te quiere. Y debe haber una explicación para todo esto.

Ah, demonios. Tomoyo estaba tan cansada de llorar. Esto era casi tan malo como cuando Eriol le había sido infiel. Además, estaba segura de que Li no necesitaba ver como la amiga de su novia se desmoronaba poco a poco frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, ¡Era tan difícil controlar sus lagrimales!

No obstante, ninguna lágrima tonta calló. Porque de repente Shaoran se le acercó y la abrazó. Y se sintió tan apoyada entre sus brazos que por fin encontró un poco de la paz mental que tanto había necesitado durante esa semana.

\- Hay una gran lección que he aprendido estando con Sakura – Le susurró el chico con serenidad - Y es que todo va a estar bien. Tan sólo ten un poco más de paciencia.

\- Está bien – Murmuró la amatista.

\- Y realmente lamento hacer esto, pero debo ir a mi clase – Se alejó Shaoran - A menos que no creas estar bien y necesites que te acompañe.

\- Oh, no – Negó la chica - Vete. Me iré a mi casa y comeré helado y veré películas románticas y haré todas esas cosas cliché que las mujeres hacen.

\- Cualquier cosa que te haga bien – Sonrió el ambarino - Hasta el lunes, Daidouji. Y si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedo escuchar.

\- Muchas gracias, Li.

¿Cómo demonios Naoko y ella habían elegido tan buen novio para Sakura? No tenía idea. A veces Tomoyo creía que ellos dos estaban realmente destinados el uno para el otro. Que no importaba que hubieran comenzado su relación a base de mentiras y rumores, porque Shaoran y Sakura eran tan perfectos que en algún momento la vida los hubiera unido de todos modos. Y si no era así, daba gracias todos los días por el consejo de la tía Kaede.

Así que, con un poco más de energía y buen humor en el cuerpo, Tomoyo se fue a su casa. Fuera de broma, realmente quería comer helado. Y necesitaba terminar de arreglar un vestido para Rika que se suponía debía haber terminado hace días atrás. Pero con todo el caos en su cabeza, no había tenido ánimos de nada.

Sin duda conversar con Li era justo lo que su doctor le recomendaría. Porque se sentía tan tranquila en esos instantes que casi volvía a sentirse normal otra vez. Aún así, la tentación de ir a la casa de Eriol era grande. Especialmente cuando estaba en el paradero y el bus que la dejaba cerca de la casa del inglés apareció. Pero Shaoran le había dicho que Eriol estaba en Tokio. Y, lo más probable, de seguro aún seguía en la capital. Por lo que no valdría la pena desviarse de su camino.

Pero parecía que la vida ya tenía marcado su destino. Porque, al llegar a la entrada de su hogar, el dueño de todas sus pesadillas se encontraba apoyado en la reja. Y parecía que llevaba un buen tiempo ahí.

Tomoyo casi quiso correr de vuelta al paradero en un súbito ataque de cobardía. ¿Qué demonios hacía Eriol afuera de su casa? Aunque, ¿No había querido verlo durante todos estos días? Bueno, deseo concedido. Esto era lo que había estado pidiendo desde el sábado pasado.

Eriol debió haber sentido su presencia porque, de repente, levantó la mirada y la fijó en ella. Se veía serio y cansado. La chica supuso que ya era muy tarde para retroceder.

\- Necesitamos hablar – Dijo el chico cuando Tomoyo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

\- Esas son siempre palabras que todo el mundo quiere escuchar.

Eriol sonrió. Y Tomoyo también. Aunque, en el caso de la amatista, probablemente era más por nerviosismo.

\- ¿Quisieras pasar a mi casa? – Sugirió la chica.

\- No. Creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar neutral. No creo que quieras tenerme en tu casa cuando termine de contarte todo.

Oh, no. El corazón de Tomoyo se detuvo un instante y la ansiedad subió por su garganta. Era verdad que quería una explicación por la incomunicación de Eriol durante los últimos días, pero ahora no estaba muy segura de si estaba realmente preparada para ello. ¿Cómo se prepara uno para volver a tener el corazón roto por el mismo chico?

\- Bueno, no hay ningún parque o algo así cerca. Creo que lo más neutral sería el paradero de buses.

\- Me parece bien.

Así que la amatista se giró y volvió por donde vino, seguida de Eriol unos pasos más atrás. Se sentó en el paradero y agradeció que el chico se sentara a su lado. Pese a todo, extrañaba su contacto.

\- Después de que te fuiste el sábado pasado, mi padre me llamó – Dijo Eriol sin mayor preámbulo.

Ni siquiera en un millón de años a Tomoyo se le cruzó por la cabeza que lo que sea que le pasaba a Eriol tuviera que ver con sus padres. Casi suspira de alivio al percatarse de que no era culpa de ella su alejamiento. Quizás, él aún la quería.

\- Hace años que ya tengo asumido que, en lo que se refiere a padres, los míos ni siquiera califican para tener ese título. Lo único que hicieron fue engendrarme. Criarme o enseñarme lo mínimo que se necesita para enfrentar la vida, todo eso lo hicieron niñeras, criadas y mayordomos. Y yo sé que no soy el mejor hijo, lo tengo claro, pero ellos ni siquiera lo intentaron.

\- Ellos no te conocen – Replicó la amatista – Ellos no saben la persona que eres ahora. Creo que ni siquiera sabían la persona que eras antes.

Eriol se giró y miró directamente a los ojos de la chica. Y eso casi la destruye porque todo lo que vio en la mirada de su chico era dolor y angustia.

\- Lo que no comprendo Tomoyo es que, si tanto me desprecian como para enviarme al otro lado del mundo y mantenerme fuera de sus vidas por tantos años, ¿Por qué me piden ahora que vuelva a Inglaterra?

Tomoyo sintió un bus acercarse al paradero, pero si alguien bajó de él, o si el chofer esperó a que ellos subieran, ni idea. Se había quedado sorda para el mundo. Lo único que se repetía en su cabeza eran las palabras de Eriol. ¿Volver a Inglaterra? ¿No volverlo a ver? Se le apretó la garganta de sólo pensarlo.

\- ¿Quieren que vuelvas? – Susurró la chica cuando por fin encontró su voz - ¿A Inglaterra?

Eriol bajó la mirada y pasó sus manos por su cabello con frustración.

\- Pedí alguna explicación o razón, pero mi padre ni siquiera se molestó en hablar conmigo más de tres minutos. Fui a Tokio para hablar con mis tíos, pero ellos tampoco comprenden porqué mis padres me querrían de vuelta. Como si destruir mi mundo les diera lo mismo – Eriol río sin ganas – En realidad, sí están destruyendo mi mundo. Eso es lo único que saben hacer bien.

\- Pero… - A Tomoyo le costaba expresar sus palabras o encontrar alguna lógica a esta situación - ¿Esto es como lo de Li, acaso?

\- No, no – Se apresuró en decir Eriol – Esto no es sobre herencias o empresas familiares o nada de eso. En todo caso, Henry Hiragizawa sabe que jamás me haría cargo de su empresa. En realidad, yo soy rico por mi propia cuenta.

La amatista no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo?

\- Nunca te conté eso, ¿Verdad? – Sonrió Eriol con sinceridad al ver el desconcierto de la chica – Mi abuelo materno nunca aprobó los inexistentes métodos de crianza de mis padres y jamás aprobó que me enviaran a Japón. Mi grandpa Graham era duro, pero era justo. Así que imagínate mi sorpresa para la lectura de su testamento cuatro años atrás cuando el abogado anuncia que me dejó toda su riqueza personal, además de acciones en dos empresas. Mi madre casi se desmaya, porque se suponía que eso le iría a pertenecer a ella, y mi padre salió de la habitación más furioso de lo que jamás lo había visto. Pero para mí no era sobre dinero, era sobre libertad. Mi abuelo me dio el regalo de la independencia.

Y cuando pensaba que ya conocía a una persona, Tomoyo volvía a asombrarse de cómo la vida le demostraba que no tenía idea. Y eso que ella venía de una familia con dinero.

\- ¿Es decir que me podrías haber llevado a mejores citas que cines y restaurantes de comida rápida? – Preguntó la chica fingiendo enojo.

\- ¡Las únicas veces que fuimos a comer comida chatarra fue porque tú lo pediste! – Se defendió Eriol.

\- Oh, pero podría haber pedido pollo frito en restaurantes con una estrella Michelin.

\- Touché. Pero, en realidad, no tengo acceso a ese dinero hasta que cumpla los 21 años. Lo que está bien porque no hubiera sabido manejar tanto poder a los 13.

\- Entonces, ¿Aún dependes económicamente de tus padres? – Preguntó un poco más seria Tomoyo.

\- Sí y no. Ellos me dan dinero todos los meses para mis cosas, solventar los estudios y mantener la casa. Y es una mensualidad consistente ya que ellos deben pensar que vivo una vida de "extravagancia y excesos" – Eriol dijo eso último con burla - Pero, en realidad, mis tíos mantienen mi casa y le pagan a los empleados, y ocupo sólo lo justo y necesario de mi dinero. Lo demás lo he ahorrado. Y he ahorrado bastante.

\- ¿Suficiente como para poder pagar tus estudios universitarios? – Inquirió ahora con más esperanza la chica.

\- Creo que sí. Pero si necesitara ayuda, creo que mis tíos me apoyarían. Esta semana he aprendido mucho de ellos. Creo que realmente se preocupan por mí. Y no sólo como si fuera un deber porque mi tía es hermana de mi padre. Mi tío estaba incluso enojado con la noticia. Es muy extraño ver tanto cariño y preocupación por parte de familiares.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que Tomoyo había aprendido la lección de no sentir pena por Eriol. Era algo que él odiaba más que cualquier cosa. Para él su vida era complicada y algo solitaria, pero no la peor. Entendía que en muchos aspectos era privilegiado y que no era ni el primero ni último hijo en tener el premio a los peores padres del año. Y que incluso había casos más graves. Pero, a veces, Tomoyo no podía evitarlo. Eriol era tan incomprendido y todo era tan injusto. Cualquiera que quiera decir que el dinero lo es todo, debería ver primero la vida de su chico.

La amatista tomó la mano de Eriol.

\- Tus tíos sólo han escuchado de tu vida de Inglaterra, pero han sido testigos de tu vida aquí. Eres bueno con tus empleados, eres atento cuando tus tíos vienen a Tomoeda o cuando tú vas a Tokio, y eres un buen estudiante. ¿Por qué no irían a apreciarte?

\- Supongo que tienes razón – Respondió el chico tras meditar sus palabras unos momentos – No lo había pensado así.

\- Así que, ¿Te quedas en Japón? – Dijo finalmente la gran pregunta la amatista.

\- Yo no he dicho eso.

Tomoyo sabía que su rostro se había caído, pero no trató de ocultarlo. Oh, Dios Santo. Oh, no. Sus ilusiones comenzaron a desfragmentarse pedazo a pedazo.

\- No comprendo – Musitó la chica negando con la cabeza.

Eriol levantó la mano de la amatista y besó sus nudillos con fuerza. Como si buscara fuerzas a través de ellos.

\- Me encantaría ser como Shaoran. Mandar a la mierda a mis padres y quedarme acá, donde soy verdaderamente feliz. Pero durante esta semana he pensado mucho. Y quiero ser una mejor persona. Quiero cambiar, quiero crecer, quiero madurar, quiero dejar de ser el hijo problema, al que esconden como si fuera una vergüenza. Porque sé que soy más que lo que ellos piensan de mí. Y para eso, necesito enfrentar lo que se viene. No puedo obtener el futuro que deseo huyendo de mi pasado. Y, lo quiera o no, mi pasado está en Inglaterra. No quiero darles la razón a mis padres. No quiero darles en el gusto y ser la obvia decepción que esperan de mí. Necesito ser mejor que eso Tomoyo. Debo serlo.

\- Entonces, ¿Ya estás decidido?

Tomoyo quería enojarse. ¿Cómo él podía tomar una decisión como esa sin pensar en ella? ¿Justo cuando iban a comenzar algo nuevo? ¿Justo cuando podían ser felices de nuevo? Pero, lo que más sentía era pena. Porque una parte de ella comprendía a Eriol. Y porque, definitivamente, no había un futuro para ellos dos.

\- Ayer meditaba en cómo quería que fuera mi vida. Y no quiero esto. Una familia dividida, una media vida, y un montón de problemas. Y pensé en ti – El chico se acercó más a la amatista y tomó su otra mano también - ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? Estoy tan perdido, Tomoyo. No sé qué quiero estudiar, no sé cómo lidiar con mis padres a menos que esté a miles de kilómetros de ellos, mi vida es un pozo obscuro que necesito limpiar. Y mientras seamos jóvenes estar juntos con una existencia así no es tan grave. Pero, ¿Y después? ¿Cuándo seamos adultos? ¿Cómo podrías quererme aún?

\- Pero yo te quiero a ti – Le aseguró la chica con impotencia admitiéndolo por primera vez.

\- Eso no lo sabes aún – Eriol soltó sus manos y tomó su rostro, sus narices estando a centímetros de distancia - He sido tu primero en todo. Tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo. Aún no conoces a otros chicos, no sabes aún si lo que quieres es realmente a mí.

\- ¿Quieres que esté con otros hombres? – Inquirió Tomoyo incrédula.

\- Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. Dios, no. – Eriol sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de sacarse la imagen de la mente – Pero hasta cierto punto llega mi egoísmo. Y jamás te pediría que esperaras por mí porque no sería justo. Más que cualquier cosa, quiero que seas feliz. Preferentemente conmigo pero, si no es así, feliz de todas formas.

\- Entonces quédate conmigo – Ahora un par de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Tomoyo, las que fueron recogidas por los pulgares de Eriol.

\- Si pudiera lograr todos los cambios que quiero aquí, contigo, lo haría. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

Tomoyo se alejó de Eriol mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas. Pero, ¿Cómo dejar de llorar cuando podía sentir las grietas formarse en su corazón?

\- No debiste haberme dado esperanzas, en tal caso – Replicó con enfado la chica - Me estás rompiendo de nuevo.

\- Y yo estoy auto destrozándome cada instante que te veo sufrir. O cuando pienso en cuánto te voy a extrañar. Y temo como no tienes ni idea de que me arrepienta de irme. De tener 80 años y mirar hacia atrás sólo para lamentar haberte dejado ir.

\- Dios, Eriol…

Pero Tomoyo no pudo decir nada más. Ahora lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Eriol de inmediato de acercó y la abrazó apretadamente, amarrándola entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a esto? ¿Cómo iba a reparar su corazón otra vez?

No obstante, entendía a Eriol. Comprendía lo que quería decir, lo que quería lograr. Suponía que debía a encontrarse a él mismo y este era el momento de hacerlo. Sin embargo, le rompía el alma que tuviera que hacerlo tan lejos de ella. Sin ella. Porque, y era la dura verdad, en esos instantes ella no era suficiente para él. El camino que debía seguir era sólo, sin compañía, por más que Tomoyo quisiera estar a su lado.

Le tomó un par de minutos relajarse. Eriol le peinaba sus cabellos y le daba pequeños besos en la coronilla.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuándo te pedí que fueras mi novia? – Preguntó de repente el chico.

\- ¿La salida al museo de arte contemporáneo? – Replicó la amatista aún escondida en sus brazos.

\- Esa fue la salida a terreno más aburrida de mi vida. Todos queríamos irnos, recuerdo que sólo Shaoran intentó tomar apuntes mientras yo trataba de no quedarme dormido. Y, de repente, ahí estabas. La única que prestaba atención, la única que estaba realmente observando. Brillabas entre medio de todas esas obras. Sabía de tu gusto por el arte, pero no lo comprendí verdaderamente hasta ese momento. Y estabas tan hermosa. No sé qué demonios me pasó. Sólo sabía que, en ese instante, necesitaba que fueras mía. Ni siquiera lo analicé mucho.

Eriol se separó unos centímetros de Tomoyo y le limpió su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no te sorprendió cuándo te pedí ser mi novia? – Preguntó el chico curioso - Simplemente dijiste "bueno" y seguiste observando los cuadros a tu alrededor.

\- Pensé que era una broma y lo sabes – Replicó la amatista como si preguntara lo obvio.

Si bien Eriol podía ser muy calculador y analítico cuando quería, todos en el curso conocían su lado impulsivo también. Era esa faceta la que siempre lo tenía en problemas. Por lo que, cuando se le acercó en el museo de la nada y le dijo que fuera su novia, Tomoyo no le dio mayor importancia. Jamás pensó que hablaba en serio. Sólo supuso que debía estar aburrido y que probablemente ya les había ofrecido noviazgo a la mitad de las otras chicas en la sala.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo al siguiente día? – Insistió el chico.

\- Porque quería saber hasta dónde llegarías. Y después… Supongo que comencé a acostumbrarme a tu compañía – Respondió Tomoyo algo tímida.

\- Y pensar que casi no iba a ir a esa salida a terreno. Se suponía que iba a escaparme de clases e ir al cine.

Tomoyo sonrió. Eso sí podía imaginarlo. Eriol tenía la capacidad de dibujar el retrato más bello y realista que uno podría imaginarse, pero el arte nunca le había gustado. El cine, sin duda, sonaba a mejor panorama.

Ahora que había vuelto a relajarse, Tomoyo se percató de que ya estaba algo oscuro. Las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse, al igual que en las casas. Se sentía como si un Tsunami la hubiera atacado y se hubiera llevado consigo todas sus ganas y energías. Sin embargo, aún no terminaban su conversación.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Eriol? – Preguntó finalmente la chica.

Eriol respiró hondamente, para volver a tomar sus manos.

\- Te puedo decir lo que yo quiero. Y seré brutalmente honesto contigo – El chico la observaba con absoluta determinación - Si tú quieres, quiero seguir con esto. Con nuestra relación. Y no por el sexo, sino porque quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda. Aprovechar cada segundo. Porque te quiero conmigo hasta el último instante. Y sé que es un camino derecho a la destrucción, pero no me importa. Realmente no.

Tomoyo se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor que Eriol se hubiera guardado toda esta información. Que no le hubiera dicho nada de su regreso a Inglaterra y hubieran seguido juntos como si nada. Aunque sea por un par de meses nada más, una corta fantasía. Y, en cambio, le hubiera dicho sólo días antes de que se fuera sobre su partida. ¿Hubiera dolido menos? ¿Hubiera dolido más?

Suponía que jamás lo sabría.

Lo único que sí sabía era que quería a Eriol. ¿Si lo amaba? No estaba segura. Al menos no lo amaba como solía hacerlo. Pero ya estaba metida en esto hasta el fondo. Y, ¿Qué era peor? Recordó las palabras de Sakura de hace unos días atrás. ¿Era peor lamentarse por lo que no había hecho o por lo que sí hizo?

\- Creo… - Tomoyo respiró hondo, para después mirar a Eriol con total resolución - Creo que a mí tampoco me importa.

Y por primera vez en la vida, la amatista vio los ojos de Eriol húmedos. Y supo en ese instante que era correcta la decisión que había tomado. Que estaba bien dejarse llevar por sus emociones y deseos. Porque sentía que, al menos en esta ocasión, todas las piezas estaban en su lugar. E Iba a aprovechar a su Eriol lo más que pudiera, aunque sea sólo por unos cortos cinco meses más. Porque no quería arrepentirse en el futuro por no haber aprovechado el presente.

* * *

**Fin...**

**Notas de la autora:**

Naaa, mentira. O sea, diría que por un segundo sí pensé en dejar este capítulo como el último, pero si yo fuera lectora de este fic y me encontrara con este final, le echaría una maldición a la autora. Y, francamente, no quiero maldiciones de nadie durante este 2020. Este año ha sido lo bastante raro y complicado para agregarle eso.

Ni siquiera me voy a disculpar por la demora (porque no hay excusa que valga). Sólo espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Es bastante largo para compensar en algo la espera.

Lo bueno se viene ahora, eso sí. El capítulo 6 está sólo a la mitad escrito... Señor, mándame la musa inspiradora para terminar T.T O ustedes mándenme la musa inspiradora a mi cabeza. Lo que sea. Más aún porque este fic debería tener dos capítulos más (creo).

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Es muy tarde ahora (5 de la mañana) pero responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior cuando despierte. Lo prometo. También gracias a los que han vuelto a releer "Parece que le gustas", las estadísticas y los reviews de esa historia me han mostrado que a varios les ha bajado la nostalgia por releer la historia (o leerla por primera vez).

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Piwy


End file.
